TheBoyIHate
by fred aholic
Summary: What if Voldermort split his soul too many times when killing Harry?, What happens when Harry is raised by his parents and is influensed by Sirius?, What happens if his relationship with his neighbour Ginny is the same as the one his parents had?
1. Chapter 1

Most people know him as the boy-who-lived but to me, he has always been the boy-I-hate.

Sure, you may be thinking who could possibly hate Harry Potter right?, well guess what, I do.

I am Ginny Weasley and Harry has been my next door neighbour for as long as I could remember which is not a good thing.

He is arrogant, annoying, big headed, pompous, moronic, and well I could go on for days really so just think about the person you hate the most and times them by about three hundred and you have my relationship with Harry.

The worst part of this is that with all of these qualities, he wont leave me alone which is even worse seeing as he lives about ten feet away.

You are probably thinking 'what the hell' or 'what is wrong with you' or something along those lines so I guess I better start from the beginning.

One night Lily and James Potter who are very nice people and I find it strange that they could have raised a thing like Harry.

They had dinner with my parents, apparently they were friends in Hogwarts or something, anyway, my brothers were at their house with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who are also very nice although I like Remus more than Sirius.

I guess I was asleep somewhere, don't judge me, I was only a baby and babies sleep a lot, I think that is why they are so boring most of the time.

Any who, while my brothers played with 'it' and his Uncles, the two couples were having dinner and talking, I suppose they were having time away from the whining boys but I got to stay with the adults so haha to all boys, girls rock and are better.

There was an explosion and I was told that I started crying madly but hey once again don't judge me, that's what babies do, I bet you cried a lot too.

Everyone ran out to find out what was going on and the Potter's house was half in ruins, everyone ran to the house and searched the rubble.

I don't remember anything from that night of course but as far as I have been told, the Uncles survived, well actually if they didn't then I would be very scared right now since they are both currently in the other room talking to Lily and my Mother with a plate of cookies on the table.

That reminds me, they are my Mum's best cookies, I will have to swipe one later if Sirius doesn't eat them all again, when it comes to my Mum's cookies, the mans like a hoover.

Sorry I got sidetracked, back to that night, they ran where Harry's nursery was and saw him laughing and playing with his blocks, I know freak or what.

Apparently, Voldermort had cast a killing curse on him and it backfired somehow after Harry's aunt Petunia tried to save him.

Sadly she died but Lily and James were glad that Voldermort died before he could touch Harry, no one knows what happened but he was killed without Harry getting a scratch.

Even weirder was that, that night there were a lot of small explosions at the exact same time.

One came from Malfoy manor which came from a black diary, one from a vault in Gringotts and there were more but it is hard to remember.

Apparently all this happened when he cast the killing curse at Harry and that is why people call him 'the boy who lived' and also 'the savier' which I think is just corny.

What I hated about that night was that all my brothers had died in the explosion as Sirius and Remus tried to get them out.

I guess it was just luck that they survived but were survierly hurt, that night was filled with screaming and crying which I could actually remember.

I don't really remember my brothers but I do miss them and am glad that I don't remember anything about that night.

Ever since, everything began to act normal again but it was still a tender issue when my brothers are mentioned so I try not to.

So about why I hate Harry, over the years my parents have thought he was a little angel and he always came round but he just acts special around adults.

When they aren't around, he always finds ways of annoying me like bugging me when I try to read or hold things out of my reach or tickle me which he takes pride in knowing that I hate, I swear that is the bloody reason he does it the prat.

I have just finished my third year at Hogwarts and he just finished his fourth which was very eventful as the Twiwizard Tournament started that a girl named Fleur won but that's a whole different story.

What I find weird is that over the last two months of school he had stopped going out with random girls every week and actually asked me out.

Don't think that I am a snob or anything, it is just that I can't see myself snogging the same boy who would usually spend his summer holidays pinning me down and sticking his spit covered finger in my ear, yuck.

He is probably just trying to go out with every girl in our school for that big head of his and dump me within the week.

Not that I like him, ye sure he is sexy and I nearly drool when I see him without a shirt during summers, I can't be blamed, Quidditch does a body good.

But as I have already said, I could not find someone like him attractive, no matter how nice his body was.

Lily always complained that Harry spent too much time with James and Sirius which I guess is why he loves being a pranking big headed prat all the time.

So you basically know why I hate him and cant stand being in the same room as him, if you don't mind, there is one more cookie left which Harry is also looking at.

Ha ha, I got the cookie before him, yum it tastes great, Harry is glaring at me which makes the cookie taste even better.

Ok.... now he is smirking and looking at me weirdly, EW! he just put his finger in his mouth and is walking towards me slowly, I have one word to say people.

**RUN!**

(A/N the other chapters have people actually talking but this is just a summery of why she can't stand Harry and what has happened, please tell me whether I should continue with this story or not and what you all think, from, Tes the 'Fred Aholic')


	2. Dinner

"You are so gross!" shouted Ginny as she walked out of her room rubbing her ear furiously, a very smug looking Harry behind her.

"Shouldn't have taken the last cookie a second before me then, I love those cookies" he said smirking as he followed her.

"Well that is just disgusting, I swear a nine year old is capable of being more mature than you" she said annoyed.

He chuckled but didn't say anything as she continued to rub her ear frantically "if I get an infection because of your spit and have to get my ear amputated then I will take great pleasure amputating one of yours" she said angrily.

His smirk grew "you have such a lovely way of expressing yourself you know Gin" he said teasingly, she just rolled her eyes and went back to the living room to read.

"Is everything ok, I heard a scream and a bang coming from upstairs" said Molly as she rushed to the stairs.

"Everything is fine Mum, Harry was just being a disgusting immature git, I wouldn't be surprised if I became death in this ear" Ginny said still trying to get the horrible wet feeling to go away.

Molly smiled "you children, if you are going to play then be more careful" she said happily before going back to the kitchen.

Ginny huffed at the crooked grin on Harry's face as she went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

She felt him jump next to her on the couch and was glad that she quickly moved her legs out of his way.

"What are you reading?" she heard him ask after a moment as he looked over her shoulder which she found very irritating.

"Nothing that would interest you Harry" she said in a bored tone without looking up from her book.

"You don't know if it would interest me or not so what is it?" he asked with that insufferable grin planted on his face.

"The theory of muggle medicine and the similarities between" she said smirking at his dumbstruck expression.

"The theory of what and similarities of which?" he asked confused which just made her laugh.

"Told you, you don't even understand what I said, I am sure Sirius is still in the kitchen, why don't you go stay with him instead of annoy me" she said still looking down at her book.

She heard him pretend to huff like she did before "well then, I will hang around with people who see my talents then" he said crossing his arms but grinning as he walked out.

Thankful for the sudden peace, she began reading her book again, she was half way through with it and would have finished it if it wasn't for his constant interruptions.

However, she had only finished four pages when she heard him, she looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw him wearing her Mother's 'kiss the cook' apron.

"Well?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively, she had to hold back the need to be sick as she closed her book.

"Two problems with your plan Harry, one, you have never cooked in your lazy life and two, I would rather kiss a slimy, wet toad then kiss you which I believe would feel the same anyway" she said sweetly.

His jaw dropped at her words "it would not, over half the girls at Hogwarts can tell you that and I promise you will think differently after so just one kiss Ginny" he said as he walked closer to her, the smirk she had grown to hate back in place.

She narrowed her eyes "you even dare and I will make sure that people think you are a girl down there when I am done with you" she said calmly.

His face paled slightly, it was a known fact that she never made empty threats so for the good of his family jewels, he decided to take a step back.

She opened her book again and carried on where she left it, she could see Harry at the corner of her eye, he seemed to be thinking about something before walking out of the room.

She continued with her book as she thought of how she got stuck with someone like him as a neighbour.

After an hour she heard her Mother call her, she put her book down and went into the kitchen.

"Ginny dear, could you help cut the potatoes while I get some eggs, I won't be long" she said smiling.

"Ye sure Mum" she said as she grabbed a knife and began to peal the potatoes, Molly thanked her before quickly going to the nearest shop.

"Need help?" Harry asked as he walked into her kitchen, she looked over her shoulder and saw him leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, she rolled her eyes, that was what he called his 'cool' pose.

"Since when do you offer to help in anything like this?" she shot back as she continued to peal the potatoes.

He walked up to her and grabbed a knife "I have you know that I would always offer to help someone as cute as you with things like this" he said proudly.

"Why is that Harry, because I can't handle something as hard as peeling vegetables?" she asked glaring at him.

"No of course you could, what I meant to say was that because you were a g...." he said stuttering over his words.

She quickly held her knife up and pointed it at him which made him gulp "I swear, if you say girl then I will use this knife to make sure that you think twice about being a sexist big" she said in a low, dangerous tone.

He looked wearily at the knife for a moment before turning to the counter and grabbing some of the potatoes to peal.

She went back to pealing her own and ignored him the best she could as he kept trying to impress her.

After a while she heard him sigh "why won't you go out with me?" he asked suddenly as he stopped pealing.

She rolled her eyes "because you are an irritating, annoying, immature, big headed, frustrating, idiotic, moronic, pompous, childish, cruel prat who goes through girls like toys so I am just saving you from wasting about half a week with me once you find someone else" she said in one breath.

"Oh gee, is that all, how kind of you" he said sarcastically before they heard Molly walk into the kitchen.

"Hello dears, thanks for helping, I also got some ice-cream for after your dinner, I am sure you will have to get the ice-cream quick though before Sirius starts eating it" she said chuckling slightly.

Ginny smiled at her Mother but rolled her eyes when she turned back to the counter, she hated that Harry was staying for dinner, he is always even more annoying when he does.

"The potatoes are almost pealed Mum, is there anything else you need help with?" she asked.

"No thanks Ginny, it would be easier if everyone stayed out of the kitchen until dinner anyway" Molly said in a hurry as she put things away.

After they had finished pealing, Ginny went back to the living room and smiled as she saw Lily and James talking.

"Hello Ginny" Lily greeted warmly when she saw her, "hello Mrs. Potter, have you seen my book, I thought I left it on that table" she said gesturing to the table in front of the couple.

They both thought for a moment "isn't that the book that Harry took before when he went upstairs?" James asked.

"Sounds like him, thanks" Ginny said before running up the stairs and into her room where she saw Harry.

"Give me my book you idiot" she said glaring at his innocent expression, he shook his head and pointed to his lips mutely.

She looked carefully and saw the book in the pocket of his jacket so she quickly looked up and saw him grin when she smiled seductively and walked to him slowly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, when he was just a little away from his lips, she quickly took the book and raised her right knee earning her a pained groan.

"You never learn" she said sweetly as she shook her head and turned to walk out of her room and back downstairs.

"So you found it then" said James nodding to the book in her hand when she entered the living room.

She smiled brightly "yes Harry had it but I managed to get it back" she said before sitting down on one of the chairs and tucking her legs under her.

A few minutes later, Harry slowly walked into the room with a pained expression "everything ok Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes" he squeaked in a tone that was an octave higher than usual, Ginny quickly covered her face with her book as she shook with laughter.

He sat down at the chair next to her and groaned which made her bite back her laugh as she continued to cover her face.

"You are so going to pay for that" she heard him wheeze quietly, she looked at him and grinned with pride.

"Promises, Promises Potter" she whispered giddily before turning back to her book even though she couldn't focus.

When Arthur was home, everyone was called for dinner, Ginny and Harry took pleasure in annoying each other the whole time.

"Thank you for having us Molly, it was delicious and I hate to go so soon but Sirius is alone at our house and I really don't want to go back to see everything trashed" said Lily.

Molly smiled "of course Lily,I will see you tomorrow then?" she asked and Lily nodded happily.

"Oh yes definitely, I wouldn't miss a trip to Diagon Alley, Ginny could stay at ours if you like Molly, Sirius is taking care of Harry while we are gone" she said.

"That would be great, Arthur will be at work and even though it is for a few hours, I don't feel right leaving little Ginny on her own" said Molly.

Ginny's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe she had to spend hours with Harry at his house the next day.

She looked over to Harry who was standing next to his Mother and saw him smirking evilly at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

She inwardly cursed at her Mother for saying that "bye Molly, bye Ginny" Lily said as she left.

"Bye Mrs. Potter, bye Harry" she said, she was only going to say goodbye to Lily but her Mother nudged her.

Harry's smirk grew "bye Ginny, can't wait for tomorrow" he said cheerfully as he waved at her.

She rolled her eyes and went to her room to get changed, he is a prat and will never be different.


	3. At Harry's

Ginny sighed as she walked over to Harry's house with her Mother, she was in her light blue summer dress which her Mother told her to wear.

It's not like she hated the summer dress, it was actually one of her favourites but she didn't see the point wearing it when she had to stay with Harry.

"Stop fidgeting Ginny, I am sure you are going to have fun" Molly said as they got to the door, she rolled her eyes as her Mother knocked.

The door opened as Lily smiled at them "we are almost ready, please come in Molly" she said cheerfully.

They walked in "Harry is upstairs if you want to join him Ginny" Lily said as she grabbed her bag.

She felt like saying no and that she would rather stay at home but thought that there was no point getting in trouble with her Mother.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter" she said instead as she smiled brightly at her, she went to the stairs and ran up to Harry's room.

She knocked on his door but there was no answer so she opened it "Harry?" she called as she walked in but the room was empty.

She looked around and scrunched up her nose at the mess and the smell of something that made her want to be sick.

She walked to the middle of the room as she held her nose, it was the worst odour she had ever had the displeasure to smell.

She turned back to the door when she felt arms wrap around her and a tickling sensation on her sides.

"Hey Ginevra" she heard Harry say over her laughter as he gently lowered her to the floor in her fit of laughter.

He continued to tickle her as he straddled her hips and smirked down at her "Harry you prat stop it" she shouted as she tried to buck him off her.

His smirk grew as he pretended to think "I would but this is too much fun" he said laughing at how helpless she was due to something so small.

"I am going to kill you" she squealed as he found a very ticklish part on her side, he shook his head as he laughed.

"Like to see you try, need to stop laughing first" he said cheekily as he tickled her harder, she squirmed frantically but he was too strong.

"Don't be so evil" she said, he could barely hear what she was saying as her laughter became louder.

When he thought that she had enough he stopped tickling her and just watched her as she tried to get her breath back.

"Get off me you moron" she said, he chuckled and stood up, he helped her up as she glared at him.

"Told you that you were going to pay Gin" he said grinning like an idiot, she rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose again.

"What in the name of Merlin is that stench" she said quickly covering her nose with both her hands.

He looked around for a moment "not sure, you just get use to it after a while but I think it is the pizza slice that I left in here a few weeks ago" he said.

She made a gagging sound "you are such a pig, that is revolting" she said trying to get out of the room but he quickly stood in front of her.

"Want to try it?" he asked mischievously as he smirked at her, her eyes widened as she hit him.

"You are so disgusting, if anything like that goes near me I will punch you and hopefully break your nose again" she said fiercely.

He quickly put his hands up in surrender "I am only joking Gin, do you actually think that I would do something like that to you?" he said acting hurt.

"Yes" she said without a moments thought as she barged past him, he smiled as he followed her.

"You redheads and your tempers, so moody" he said teasingly as she glared at him, she rolled her eyes and removed her hands and took a deep breath.

"At last, fresh air" she said while breathing quick and deep, "oh come on it wasn't that bad was it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked at him like he was insane "not that bad?, it was so bad that it should be classed as toxic!" she said.

They had spent three hours anywhere except his room as they talked and tried their best to annoy each other.

They both went down the stairs when they heard Sirius shouting them and saw him grabbing things around the kitchen.

"I will be gone for about twenty minutes, you two will be fine right?" he asked hurriedly, it seemed important so they both nodded.

When he left Harry smirked "brilliant, no adults in the house for a whole twenty minutes" he said happily.

Ginny rolled her eyes "oh boy, what is so good about that?" she asked in a sarcastic voice.

He sighed dramatically "because there is so much to do that we can't get told off your, honestly" he said like it was obvious.

He ran to the fridge and got a bottle of his Mother's chocolate source and put the nuzzle in his mouth and squirted.

"Ew" she said as she watched him eat nearly a whole pint of chocolate source, he looked at her and swallowed the source grinning as he whipped the source from around his mouth.

"Want some?" he asked as he walked up to her, she quickly backed away "definitely not" she said holding her nose.

"Fine, your loss" he said shrugging before finishing of the container, she was surprised that he hadn't been sick yet.

"I am going outside, it's too hot to stay in here" she said as she went to the back door with him following her.

"Of course your hot, you've always been hot" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her, she sighed as she went out the door.

"That was too corny Harry and very pathetic" she told him as she sat down on the grass and lied on her back.

He shrugged as he sat next to her "I thought that it was kind of good" he said as he watched her close her eyes.

"Of course you did Harry, that's why your brains so small" she said grinning slightly when she heard his pretend gasp.

"You are just becoming mean Ginevra" he said in a hurt voice, she opened her eyes and punched his shoulder.

"Don't call me that, my Mother must have been having side effects to the hospital drugs when she called me that" she said making him laugh.

"Well it could be worse, she could have called you.... actually no, Ginevra is the worst name in the history of wizard kind" he teased earning him another punch on his shoulder.

"You are seriously violent Gin, I will probably get a bruise now" he whined as he rubbed his shoulder.

She smiled as she looked up at the sky "good, I hope you do" she said and laughed at the very indignant noise he made.

"Any idea what Sirius was in such a hurry about?" she asked after a moment, he shrugged.

"As far as you know, I could have arranged for him to go so it would be easier to seduce you" he said smirking as he leaned closer to her.

"Keep dreaming Harry" she said smiling as she slapped his hand which was suddenly on her shoulder.

He grinned toothily "about you, I definitely will" he said wiggling his eyebrows again which made her laugh.

She kicked his leg "too much information for me you sicko and you better not" she said rolling her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said cockily which made her snort with laughter.

"Not really, it is something that I could live without knowing" she shot back which made him fake being hurt.

"Get over yourself, you may find it hard to believe but your not every girl's dream" she said tragically.

"Oh that's it" he said before rolling on top of her and holding her wrists above her head as she laughed slightly.

"Harry what are you... oh no don't!" she said trying to struggle as he stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Please Harry don't that's so gross!" she said struggling but he just smirked and stuffed his finger in her ear.

"Ew you are so sick!" she squealed as she kicked her legs but he just chuckled as he watched her.

When he let her go, she punched him in his stomach and quickly stood up as he held his stomach.

She squeaked and ran as he stood up and chased her, she smirked when she saw the lake right in front of her and quickly stopped.

She quickly moved to the side and laughed when she stuck her leg out and he tripped into the water.

"Ha that serves you right, see you later!" she said waving and running to her house when she saw her Mother and Lily apparate back.

"Bye Gin!" he shouted back as he decided to swim for a bit, he was already wet so there was no point to stop.

She shook her head as she watched him swim lazily around in the lake and dive around, she might have hated him most of the time but some times he was nice.


	4. Muggle Park

Ginny sighed in content as she closed her eyes and rested on the soft grass in her back garden.

It was close to noon and now that she had done all her chores, she decided to relax in the lovely summer weather.

She had put an ice tea next to her and was wearing a simple dress that went to her knees due to the sudden heat wave, she didn't know how she would be able to wear anything else.

She had planned for a nice, quiet, peaceful, relaxing afternoon in her back garden and nothing would spoil it.

"Hey Ginny" she heard, she inwardly cursed at the sound of Harry's voice, she had only got settled and here 'it' was to ruin her afternoon.

"Bye Harry" she said without opening her eyes and was very annoyed that she didn't hear him leave.

"You know, that dress is very nice on you, you should wear it a lot more" she heard him say, she opened one of her eyes slightly and felt like hitting him.

"Stop looking at my legs you hormonal git" she said annoyed before closing her eyes again.

She felt him sit next to her but tried to ignore him "it's not my fault your legs are so, well wow" he said.

She scowled "you better not be looking at them" she warned as she felt her cheeks heat slightly.

"No need to be so temperamental, I am not looking at your legs" she heard him say, she could sense the smirk that would definitely be on his face.

She opened one of her eyes again and this time did hit him "ow what was that for?" he whined as he rubbed his arm.

"You were looking!" she said annoyed as she glared up at him, she rolled her eyes at his innocent expression.

He raised his hand to his chest "I was not, I would never lie to you" he said in a sad voice.

She sighed, so much for her peaceful afternoon "I just saw you!" she said narrowing her eyes further.

He broke out into a huge grin "ok I was but really, can you blame me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Pig" she said punching his arm again before closing her eyes, she grinned when she heard him gulp down her drink and gag.

"Merlin Gin, what was that?" he asked coughing, she opened her eyes again and almost laughed at how sick he looked.

"Energy drink, contains milk, egg, fish, oats and water" she lied, his eyes widened and it looked like he was really going to be sick "really?" he squeaked.

She burst out laughing and shook her head "of course not, it's just ice tea" she said, laughing even more at his look of relieve.

He suddenly smirked "ice tea, what are you, 30?" he asked teasingly "what are you, 4?" she shot back.

"Want to go to the muggle park with me?" she heard him ask, she refused to open her eyes again so just shook her head.

"Oh come on Gin, I'm bored, why wouldn't you want to go to the muggle park with me?" he asked pouting even though she couldn't see him.

"Because last time I went with you, you hung a poor little boy from the monkey bars by his legs" she said.

He laughed at the memory before shaking his head "I was younger and immature then, I have grown up now" he said proudly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment "that was during the last holiday over eater" she said.

He grinned "exactly, I have grown up a lot since then, please, please, please, please!" he whined.

She sighed "fine but if you act like an idiot than I will come back and you will leave me alone, agreed?" she said holding out her hand.

He grinned as he licked his hand and shook hers, she squealed as she tried to pull her hand back.

"You are gross!" she said before hitting him as he laughed madly at her, she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Like I am going to the muggle park with you now" she said angrily as she turned away from him.

"Fine sorry, you know you want to" she heard him say before she felt him grab her around the waist and making her stand.

"Let's go then, my afternoon is ruined now anyway" she said smoothing down her dress and walking through the gate of her back garden.

When they arrived at the muggle park, she was glad to see there was hardly anyone but Harry whined about it.

"Just because you like torturing people" she said rolling her eyes but he grinned "more time torturing you then" he said.

"You even dare and I will make sure you can't walk for a week" she said walking over to the swings, she took a small book out of her bag and began to read.

As she turned the page, Harry quickly took it off her, she glared up at him as he closed it and shook his head in disapproval.

"I can't believe you brought this, you can have it back at the end if you behave" he said like he was speaking to a six year old before he put it in his pocket.

"Harry give me ahhh!" she said but was cut off when he started pushing her very high and fast.

"Harry stop it, I don't like going this high" she said grabbing tightly onto the metal chains but he ignored her as he laughed.

"What was that Gin?, you want to go higher?, ok" he teased as he began to push the swing harder.

"Harry you stupid prat stop it!" she said furiously over his laughter as he continued to push her.

When the swing came closer to him, she quickly pushed her elbow back and hit his stomach before jumping off and grabbing her book.

"Couldn't last ten bloody minutes" she said as she walked to the entrance of the park but was stopped by him grabbing her arm.

"Ok I promise I won't be mean to you, just stay" he said pleadingly with puppy dog eyes, sticking his bottom lip out slightly.

She sighed "I don't know why but fine" she said walking over to the bench instead of the swings.

After an hour, she was surprised that Harry had not bugged her as she read, however, she looked up when she heard a scream.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Harry pushing a box into the sand and stamping on his sand castle.

She quickly put her book down on the bench and ran to him "Harry what are you doing!" she scolded when she reached him.

He was glaring at the boy who looked twelve or eleven "this little brat was saying to his mate that you were hot, only I can call you hot" he said.

She rolled her eyes "he is a little boy you idiot, leave him alone" she said hitting his shoulder.

Harry glared back down at the boy "you better have learnt your lesson" he said and the boy nodded as she stood.

"Ye don't say anything about a girl unless you know for certain that their boyfriends aren't by you" he said before running off with his friend.

"He is not my boyfriend!" she shouted after the boy, she saw Harry's smirk and turned back to the bench.

"See I should be your boyfriend, even that little brat thinks it" he said proudly as he sat next to her.

"Like I would want a boyfriend who basically beats a little boy for saying something about me that is not bad" she said annoyed.

"Well I was protecting your honour Gin" he said in a bold voice, she rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

The nerve of him to say that he could call her hot to that boy, as far as she was concerned he couldn't call her hot either but still does.

They spent two hours talking and teasing each other until it was time to go home.

"Do we really have to go, I was having so much fun" he whined pouting at her, she rolled her eyes as she walked out of the park.

"Only if you want to have your dinner, I definitely do" she said, he thought for a moment until he gave into his hunger and followed her.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow then?" he asked as he walked beside her "none, Hermione is coming over tomorrow so you better stay away" she said.

Harry's face light up with a smirk "what?, and miss the chance to torment both you and swatty Granger, not a chance" he said.

She scowled up at him "don't you dare do anything, she is still angry about the last day of school when you and Seamus Finigan put frogs in our trunks" she said.

"At least your not mad, I believe that good old croaky is still in your room" he said with pride.

She shrugged "he was cute but there is no way he is going to be called croaky" she said scoffing at the name.

"Good old Seamus, that was his idea, pure brilliance but what can you expect from one of the junior Marauders which I am still offering a place to you, you have always been so good at pranks" he said honestly.

"Good at pranks or not, there is no way I am joining you, Dean and Seamus Harry" she said smiling at his hurt look.

"Seamus is actually suppose to be coming over this summer, I must owl him and see when and it will be two against one" he said just remembering as he lightly pocked the end of her nose.

She slapped his hand away and glared at him "oh goody, how fun, I think I will purposely get sick that day" she said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with Seamus?" he asked as they stopped outside their houses "same problem you have, too stupid to understand the word 'behave'" she said sweetly.

"We know the word, we just rip it out of our dictionaries" he said as he grabbed her in a head lock and began ruffling her hair.

"Harry let go" she said struggling to get away from the laughing moron who was ruining her hair.

"Say your sorry for calling us stupid" he said between his laughs, she rolled her eyes "fine fine, sorry, your not stupid" she said and was glad when he let go.

"Tut tut, should never insult someone bigger and stronger than you Ginevra" he teased, she scowled at the name.

She was about to go into her house when Harry stopped her "a kiss after our date?" he asked cheekily.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, a meter away from his lips, she slapped him across the cheek "we have never and will never go on a date" she said before going into her house.

"Ginny dear is that you?" she heard her Mother call from the living room "yes Mum, I was just at the park with Harry" she said before going into the kitchen.

She grabbed a butte and ran up to her room to put her bag away, she jumped on her bed and looked at her latest copy of witch weekly when she heard something outside.

She looked out her window and shook her head when she saw Harry and Sirius wrestling in their back garden.

When Sirius had Harry pinned he looked up and waved at her ignoring the struggling Harry under him.

She laughed and waived back before going back to her bed and taking a quizz in her magazine.

"Who are you waving to?" Harry asked when he noticed him waving as he tried to get up.

"Ginny was at her window, probably wondering what the noise was although it was you getting your arse kicked" he said.

"Sirius language, no son of mine will think that it is ok to swear" scolded Lily as she entered the garden with a tray of lemonade.

"Sorry Lily but it is true, he is weak" Sirius teased as Harry tried to stand up "that's not fair, your bigger" he whined.

"Well your bigger than that lovely girl Ginny yet you still act like how Sirius acts" said Lily shaking her head.

Remus walked out and helped her with the tray "you should leave him alone, he has been crushing on her for ages now, all the Professors at Hogwarts even know that" he said grinning.

"Oh shut up, just because you haven't got a girlfriend" Harry said when he finally got up and grabbed one of the glasses.

"Ah but as far as I heard, you don't have one either yet, finaly found a girl that won't drool over you huh?" he shot back.

Harry rolled his eyes "ye she won't go out with me, it's horrid because she is the only girl I actually really like, the others were just annoying girls that I thought would help me build my confidence but unlike them, I can't get Gin out of my mind" he said annoyed.

Lily beamed "oh my little Harry has finaly found someone he really likes, that is so cute" she said.

"Don't worry mate, your Father had the same problem with your Mother when they were younger but look at them now, you will get her eventualy" Sirius said.

"And how are you so sure about that?" Harry asked as he drank his lemonade.

Sirius grinned as he grabbed his own glass and winked "because all Potters get their redheads"


	5. Romeo

"Hermione!" Ginny greeted happily as she hugged her friend, Hermione beamed at her as she gave her a crushing hug.

"Hi Ginny, sorry I'm late, my Dad was going crazy about all the 'interesting magic things' that I had in my room, I had to promise to show him everything when I got back or he wouldn't drive me" she said giggling.

Ginny grinned "funny, my Dad is the same with muggle stuff, we should never let them meet again" she joked.

The two girls went into the her bedroom and began talking about their summers and what they still had planned.

Both girls squealed happily at the news of Mrs. Granger being pregnant "as of next year, I will actually be a big sister, it seems so weird" Hermione said giddily.

"That is great, you would suit being a big sister" Ginny said hugging her friend.

"I was wondering, she or he would be muggle like my parents won't they?, I mean is it uncommon for siblings to be mugle born?" she asked.

"I am not sure I don't think it is common but it must have happened before, I will ask my Dad when he get's back from work, he would know" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded "so how has your holiday been so far?" she asked as she smiled at the younger girl's finnished homework.

"A bit boring really, yesterday was nice though with the weather, I spent most of the day outside" she said.

"I know, it was hot near my house as well and I was just relaxing outside all day" Hermione said laughing slightly.

"Wow Hermione Granger actually was outside tanning instead of inside her room reading?" Ginny asked grinning.

"I may have been tanning but I did have a book with me" she said with pride that made them both laugh.

A sudden tap at the window got their attention, they both went to the window and scowled when they realised that Harry was throwing stones.

"Hello ladies, looking bueatiful as always, care to join me out here on this lovely day?" he asked.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other for a moment before both shook their heads "no way Potter" said Hermione before Ginny shut the window.

"That must get annoying, he seems as idiotic as ever" Hermione said, Ginny nodded, he was never going to change.

"So is he still asking you out?" she asked as she sat back down on the chair, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Sadly yes, yesterday was unbelievable, he asked me out after he practically beat a twelve year old" she said.

Her friend's eyes widened "he is an idiot, the poor boy, are you ever going to go out with him?" she asked.

"No, I don't see myself snogging someone who constantly annoys me and acts gross ever since we were babies" she said.

Hermione took on a sickened expression "the wet finger in the ear thing again?" she asked pretending to be sick, she nodded and they both rolled their eyes.

"The other day, he actually ate like a pint of chocolate sause out of the container at once" she said sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Ew that's gross, oh I see you kept your toad" Hermione said seeing the toad on her bed hopping.

Ginny smiled "ye, he does seem cute, only problem is that I don't know what to call him, Harry thinks it should be croaky but that's just too obvious" she said.

Hermione thought for a moment "how about Fern?" she suggested, Ginny thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Fern, I like it, seems cute" she said before going over to her bed and picking up the toad.

"Hello Fern, yep that is so much better than croaky" she said but jumped when something knocked against the window.

She looked out of the window to see Harry throwing another stone at her window, she put Fern down and opened it.

"Harry stop it" she shouted down to the smirking boy who was trying to look innocent.

"I will if you and Granger come out, it will be fun" he said, she had known him long enough to know that the expression he had meant it would be fun for him not them.

"No so stop throwing things at my window" she said before closing her window, a second later there was another rock against it.

She glared at the smirking idiot before getting a sudden idea "come on Hermione, if the git likes chocolate sause then that's what we will do" she said evilly.

Hermione quickly followed her friend to the kitchen and watched as she took a bottle of chocolate syrip and grinned when she understood.

Both girls ran back to the bedroom and was not surprised that rocks were still hitting the window.

They both smirked as they carried a basket full of balloons to the window and opened it.

Luckily, the window was wide enough for both of the to lean out "are you going to stop Potter?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head as he grinned up at them, the two girls tried to control their laughter as they each grabbed a few of the balloons and started throwing them at him.

Harry's eyes widened as he was hit with about seven balloons as he quickly ran into the house, he could hear the girls laughing at him from outside.

He heard footsteps and two sets of laughter, he looked up to see his Father and Sirius laughing madly.

"Oh Harry please tell me that stuff is chocolate" his Father wheezed, he rolled his eyes as he whiped his face.

"Of course it is chocolate, I did what Sirius told me, not to take no for an answer when trying to get her attention and Ginny and Hermione ended up throwing balloons at me filled with chocolate" he whined which just caused the adults to laugh harder.

"That's because Sirius is not good at that type of advise, the last time he gave me advise about Lily, I ended up sleeping on the couch for a week" James said as he cast a cleaning spell on his son.

"You have to admit though, choccolate filled balloons is brilliant" cackled Sirius, once again Harry is reminded about how much of a great junior marauder she would be.

"What you need to do is to get her some flowers or something, that always makes your Mother forgive me easy" he said.

Harry nodded "ok I will get flowers but I think I will wait for a bit because it looks like they have more balloons" he said warily.

After about an hour, he went out into his back garden and quickly picked out some of the longest, nicest looking flowers, climbed over her fence and threw a stone at her window.

It opened and he saw Ginny scowl "we have more baloons Harry, what do you want?" she asked annoyed.

He raised the flowers "to ask for your forgiveness" he said, her expression softened and she smiled slightly before closing her window.

A moment later, she opened her back door and walked over to him "that's sweet" she said as she took them.

"See I can change, please go out with me" he said, she was about to say something when she felt something on her hand.

She looked down and saw a terrantula crawling from the flower and onto her hand, she screamed and threw tha flowers across the garden.

He was looking at her oddly before she slapped him "you stupid prat, that was not funny" she said before storming back into her house.

He looked back at the flowers and groaned when he saw the spider, everything was just getting worse.

He needed to stop taking advise from his Father and Godfather.


	6. Journey to School

"Ginny wake up" called Molly, Ginny opened one of her eyes and sat up groggily as she tried to clear her head.

"Ok Mum, I will be done in a minute" she said stifling a yawn, it was the day she had to go back to Hogwarts and couldn't wait to see her friends again.

She quickly got changed and looked around to make sure that she didn't leave anything, satisfied, she went down the stairs.

"Hi Mum, everything is finished" she said as she grabbed a piece of toast, she heard a knock on the front door and ran to answer it.

She groaned when she saw Harry "hi too you too Gin, don't be too happy to see me though" he said sarcastically.

Before she could say anything, her Mother came up behind her "oh good morning Harry, would you like to join us for breakfast before going to the train station?" she asked.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley, my Mother just wanted to see if you were still going to go to the Ministry today" he said.

"Oh yes, I actually forgot about that, tell Lily that I said yes and we can go straight after the train leaves" she said.

Harry nodded "ok well I will see you in an hour Gin" she said before going back to his house.

Ginny shut the door and went back to her breakfast, as she was going to see Harry during the trip to school, at least she hoped she wouldn't.

After an hour, she grabbed her trunk and waited for her Mother to finish her coffee, a moment later, they both apparated to the train station.

Ginny smiled as she opened her eyes and saw that they were outside and followed her Mother to platform nine and three quarters.

She passed the barrier and saw the familiar train, she walked down to the pathway with her Mother and stopped when she saw Lily.

"Hello Molly, Ginny, Harry is already on the train with his friend Seamus" Lily said, Ginny smiled and said goodbye to her Mother before taking her trunk onto the train.

She walked down the train to find her friends when she heard a familiar voice "hey Weasley, looking for lover boy?" called Seamus Finnegan.

Ginny turned and saw Seamus half way out of one of the compartments that she had just passed.

"Definitely not" she said but Seamus had already snatched her trunk and was pulling it into their compartment.

She rolled her eyes as she followed him, inside the compartment was the annoying, infamous junior marauders.

"I would like my trunk back Finnegan" she said annoyed as she took the handle and began to walk out but Dean Thomas pulled her down onto one of the spare seats.

"Harry was just telling us about the chocolate balloons you hit him with, brilliant, the offer to join us is still open Weasley" he said.

Harry was sitting opposite her and was grinning, she quickly stood back up and grabbed her trunk.

"Not bloody likely, the pranks you three pull are always cruel" she said trying to get out of the compartment.

Harry quickly stood and put his hand on the compartment door, effectively keeping her from opening it.

"Why don't you stay with us for once, instead of swatty Granger, loony Lovegood and Longbottom the toad boy" he said.

"They are my friends and unlike you half witted morons, they are good company" she said as she tried to move his hand but he wouldn't budge.

"Well spend the journey with us and we won't seem like that" he persisted, she narrowed her eyes at him before tring to move his hand again.

"It's not going to work Gin Gin" he said in a sing song voice as he watched her amusedly.

She turned to face him "let me out right now Harry" she said angrily but he shook his head and smirked.

"Only one way you can get out and that is a kiss" he said cheekily, she could hear Finnegan and Thomas snickering.

"Once again I need to remind you that I would rather kiss a slimy, wet toad, or better yet you can, Trevor is only a few compartments away although I have to say, that would be too cruel to Trevor" she said.

The two boys behind her were laughing madly at their friend and his expression "now are you going to let me out or not?" she asked.

When he shook his head and tapped his lips mutely, she huffed and stamped on his foot earning a cry of pain.

The boys behind her were now nearly on the floor laughing, Ginny grabbed her trunk and left the compartment.

She continued down the train until she saw familiar bushy brown hair, she opened the door and was greeted by her friends.

"Hey guys, I would be here sooner but I was practically taken by the bloody stupid junior marauders" she said as she put her trunk by the door.

She saw Neville scowl "think they would stop being prats, nearly every girl in the school is after them, I don't see why they can't leave you alone" he said coldly.

She sighed "no idea, all Harry is probably trying to do is go out with all the girls or something, I am never going out with him" she said which made Neville beam.

"Good, there is no point wasting your time on someone like him anyway" he said almost smugly.

She nodded "so how has everyone's summers been?" she asked as she sat next to Neville and stroked Trevor.

"Great, me and my Father spent most of the time travelling and hunting the snoogle horn but we didn't find anything, was fun though" said Luna.

"Sounds great, what about you Hermione, is your Mum alright?" Ginny asked, Hermione smiled brightly and nodded.

"Oh yes, she has a cute little bump now and is getting some very odd cravings, I spent most of my summer helping her and going shoping for the new neusery" she said.

"That's great, what about you Neville, anything interesting?" she asked, he broke out into a grin.

"Yes actually, my Nan got me it for my birthday, it's called a Mimble Mimbletonia" he said as he picked up a very odd looking plant.

"And watch, it does something really good" he said as he poked at it with a quill, the girls screamed as green guew covered the compartment.

The compartment door opened and laughter was heard "look it's Ginny and the weirdoes" said Harry.

They were all covered in the green guew and more annoyingly, Harry and his friends had chosen that moment to come in.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed as they laughed wildly, she pulled out her wand and used a few cleaning charms.

"We actually came to ask you something but we see that you are busy so we will come back later" Harry said before leaving, their laughter could still be heard as they walked down the train.

She turned to see that the other three looked slightly hurt at Harry's words so she stood up "I will be back in a moment" she said before walking out.

"Levicorpus" she said, Harry, Finnegan and Thomas rose in the air by the ankles and quickly looked at her.

"Let us down Gin" Harry said but she shook her head like how he did when he wouldn't let her out of the compartment.

"Oh look, it's the three idiots, think twice next time you want to make fun at them, they are lot weirdoes, bye" she said, waving slightly before walking into a compartment.

She could hear them calling her to come back as she closed the door, she may have to pay for that but it was so worth it.


	7. First Morning

Ginny smiled as she sat up in the familiar red bed as she looked around the girl's dorm.

She was getting her knew time table and was excited about getting to take hew OWLs a year early.

This meant that most of her classes her going to be with the fifth years which also meant that she could have her lessons with Hermione and Neville and in the other lessons, she would be with Luna and Colin.

She went down to breakfast and after a few minutes were joined by Neville who was freaking out about Potions that was fourth lesson.

"You are going to be fine Neville, I am sure you will be fine" she said trying to calm him but scowled when she heard laughing from behind them.

She turned around and saw Harry, Thomas and Finnegan laughing "didn't anyone ever tell you not to raise the hopes of someone as clumsy and dumb as toad boy Gin" said Harry through his laughter.

"Mind your own business Harry" she said rolling her eyes, she turned back around and tried to ignore the fact that the whole Great Hall turned silent.

"So is it true that my favourite girl is taking her Owls this year?" he asked as he leaned on the table.

"Depends, I don't know who this girl is but if there is the slightest chance it is me then yes and grow up Harry" she said calmly.

"Well how about you be my partner in potions, I will be a lot better than toad boy" he said smoothly as he smirked at her.

She ignored him and took her glass of pumpkin juice "shove off Harry" she said before drinking some.

"I do have nearly half the girls at this school following me all the time, I thought you would be happy that I am ignoring them all for you" he said cockily trying to make her jealous.

"If you have so many girls following you then please do everyone a favour and talk to them instead of annoying me" she shot back ignoring the few laughs she earned from some students.

"Well I would but I am hoping to see you in that lovely dress you wore that day in the summer again, the one that showed your gorgeous legs" he said.

Her eyes widened at what he said, she turned to him and narrowed her eyes before chucking the pumpkin juice in his face.

While he stood up straight and whipped his eyes, she stood up from the bench and glared at him "you Harry are nothing but a big headed, arrogant, sexist pig!" she said before stamping on his foot.

He cried in pain as he grabbed his sore foot, laughter roared through the Great Hall, even Finnegan and Thomas were laughing at their friend.

She smiled sweetly at him before walking out of the Great Hall, ignoring the whooping she got from the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

She walked out onto the grounds and walked around until it was five minutes until transfiguration.

She waited in the line and rolled her eyes when she saw Harry arguing with Blaise Zabini from Slytherin.

When she stood at the back of the line Finnegan saw her and nudged Harry who looked up and saw her.

He stopped talking to Zabini and rushed to her, he smirked as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I forgive you for what happened in the Great Hall if you want to sit next to me Gin" he said big headedly.

She rolled her eyes "and why would I actually want to sit with you" she said as she tried to shrug his arm off her.

"Because I am sexy and I know you want to kiss me and be my girlfriend" he said smugly as he smirked down at her.

"I would rather kiss the giant squid then kiss you" she said annoyed as she continued to move his arm.

"Perfect Potter getting some bad luck are we?" asked Draco Malfoy sneering at him, Harry scoffed and pulled her closer to him.

She was about to hit him when Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm "come on Ginny" she said pulling her away from them.

Once class started, everyone got given a frog to practise silencing charms on, Ginny cursed when Harry and his friends sat next to her.

Half way through the lesson Harry began talking to her again "I am still waiting for that kiss" he said.

She smiled sweetly at him "fine but close your eyes" she said and was surprised he was so stupid to actually do it as he leaned down.

She quickly grabbed the frog she was working on and shoved it in his face, he opened his eyes slightly and they went wide when he saw that it was the frog he was kissing.

He quickly jumped away and started whipping furiously at his lips, everyone began laughing at the scene.

"And you call me gross, at least I don't try and make you kiss a bloody frog" he said scratching at his lips.

She smiled smugly "well I don't want to stand in the way of true love or anything so here" she said putting her frog in front of him and grabbing his.

He scowled at the frog that was croaking at him and sat back down on his chair, he pushed Finnegan slightly when he wouldn't stop laughing at him.

After class, she went down to History of Magic and was glad that she wasn't doing an OWL in it which meant she was back with her own year.

She sat next to Luna and they spent the whole lesson talking and making notes, to say that she was glad she wasn't doing this boring lesson next year would be an understatement.

By fourth lesson, she was back with the fifth years and partnered with Neville who was struggling.

Snape the potions teacher was acting nice to her about helping Neville, she guessed that it was because she hated Harry, it was a known fact that Snape hated him.

Half way through the lesson, nearly all the Gryffindors laughed at the sign Harry put on his back that said 'Snivelius'.

She was glad when the lesson was over and left with Neville and Hermione who didn't laugh at Harry's prank.

When she was about to enter the Great Hall, she was grabbed from behind and dragged into a closet next to the Great Hall.

She stopped struggling when she looked up and saw the three idiots "you prats, you nearly scared me half to death then" she said glaring at them.

"What are you doing anyway" she asked shrugging Harry's arm off her, all three of them had on evil grins that she did not like.

"We were stopping you from getting hit by our prank so quiet down" said Finnegan before he opened the door slightly and looked out.

"Oh Merlin, what are you doing now" she said groaning as she rubbed her temple and tried to get out but Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Something great that we didn't want you to get involved in so stay in here otherwise you will give it away" he said.

She rolled her eyes and tried to look over Finnigan's shoulder, all she could see were people putting food on their plates.

"Any minute now" said Thomas smirking as he looked out of the door as well, he was the tallest out of the three so had no problem looking over Finnegan's shoulder.

A moment later, everyone on the Gryffindor table turned into lions and lionesses, Hufflepuffs turned into badgers, Ravenclaws into birds and Slytherins into snakes.

The teachers turned into varies animals, like, Remus turned into a cat, Snape turned into a sparrow, Dumbledore turned into a newt.

In the enchanted ceiling where the words 'Welcome back from the Junior Marauders' in red and gold.

The boys burst out laughing at the sight of their school friends while Ginny just rolled her eyes.

She rushed out of the cupboard before any of them could stop her and decided to have her lunch down in the kitchens.

She was not sticking around when those idiots got their detentions.


	8. Payback

It had been a week into the term, Harry was still asking Ginny out and she was still turning him down.

She rolled her eyes when she went down to the black lake and saw Harry, Finnigan and Thomas sitting under a tree.

Cho Chang, Lavander Brown, Padma and Pavati Patil and even Hannah Abbot flirting with them, she quickly walked passed them but groaned when she heard Harry.

"Hey Gin, come join us!" he called, she turned around and saw him waving her over, the girls were glaring at her as they tried to get Harry's attention.

"I would but I have better things to do" she said, Finnigan and Thomas snickered while the girls looked at her like she was crazy.

She turned and continued walking towards the lake, she smiled when she saw Neville looking for plant species again.

"Hey Ginny" he said waving as he beamed at her, she waved back and put her bag down, she sat under the tree that was closest to him.

"Any big time discoveries yet?" she joked as she watched him, it was not a shock that he was going to get an Outstanding in Herbolagy.

"Oh har har, I am just looking for some gilly weed" he said grinning at her, he leaned down again and collected some green stuff in a jar.

She looked at the book he had and saw a picture of gilly weed and it's description, she smirked, Neville and his plants, she thought.

"So what do you want to find gilly weed for, I thought you hated swimming" she said as she leaned back against the tree.

He shrugged as he looked up "I do, it's just that I wanted to examine something like gilly weed up close" he said.

They both looked up when they heard really lowed giggling, Ginny snorted with laughter when she saw Chang practically drape herself over Harry.

"At least it looks like he is going to leave you alone now" Neville said happily with a goofy looking grin on his face.

"Ye it was getting annoying, now he will just go back to being the normal Harry that we all love to hate" she said.

"And I will forever remain boyfriend less and die a cranky old maid" she said dramatically, laughing slightly.

She looked back up at Neville who looked like he wanted to say something before he went back to his work.

"Everything ok Neville?, you have seemed kind of different" she said conserned but he just shook his head.

"Everything is fine Ginny, or at least it will be soon" he said saying the last part quietly to himself.

She beamed at her best friend before looking up at the sky, it was a relatively nice day, it was sunny with cute white fluffy cloads, she smiled, a good day to be outside.

She heard rustling behind her but ignored it as she watched the clouds pass by, she jumped when someone jumped out from behind her to scare her.

She turned around and saw Harry laughing, she glared at him and turned back to Neville to see him scowl.

"Oh lighten up Gin, I was only messing" said Harry as he sat down next to her grinning like a git.

She rolled her eyes "well stop annoying me and go back to Chang and her friends, I am sure they are missing your attention" she said.

He looked back up to the girls who were glaring slightly at her and shook his head "I would rather spend my time with you" he said.

"Well I would hate to spend my time with you so bye" she said getting up, she reached for her bag that was next to her but he grabbed it first.

He quickly stood back and held the bag teasingly in front of her "give it back Harry" she said as she tried to reach for it but he held it out of her reach.

"You know what you have to do if you want to have your bag back" he said wiggling his eyebrows as he continued to walk backwards.

She sighed in frustration "no Harry I am not kissing you now give me my bag" she said as she followed him.

"Why not, any other girl would love to kiss me" he said pouting as he held the bag as high as he could.

"Because, unlike most girls you go out with, I have actual self respect and do not like guys like you" she said annoyed.

"Fine, let's see what is in this bag that makes it so heavy then" he said before running over to the other marauders.

"Harry stop" she said chasing after him, by the time she reached them, the boys split up and were throwing the bag to each other.

They laughed as they kept her bag from her until they heard a silky voice, they turned to see Professor Snape.

"What is going on here?" he asked even though there was no need, it was obvious what they were doing.

When no one answered him he narrowed his eyes "Mr Potter, Mr Finnigan and Mr Thomas, the three of you will be joining me for detention tomorrow after lessons now Mr Thomas, give Miss Weasley back her bag" he said.

Thomas gave the bag back to Ginny with a sulky expression, all three boys groaned about having detentions as they sat back down under the tree.

"Thank you Professor" Ginny said before going back to where Neville was swimming, he was under the water looking for gilly weed and didn't notice what Harry and his friends were doing.

"Something wrong Ginny?" he asked when he noticed she was walking back from somewere.

"No it's fine, did you find anything" she asked smiling at him, he beamed and showed her what was in his hand.

"A large amount of gilly weed, there is nearly a ton of the stuff down there" he said happily.

The rest of the afternoon was spent under the tree as Neville told her about the plants he was looking for, she couldn't help but smile, he always talked so passionetly about plants.

When it was curfew, they went up to the common room and sat at a table at the back of the room.

After about an hour, Hermione ran in "I just found something great in the restricted section of the library" she said.

"Wait, great for you or actually great great?" asked Ginny teasingly, she stuck her tongue out.

"Great great thank you, anyway I need help, I am not tall enough to reach it" she said, Neville stood up and nodded.

"Ok let's go but the glamour charms better not vanish again, I can't stand detentions with Filtch" he said.

Hermione nodded and they both ran out, Ginny almost laughed at how excited her friend got about books.

She looked over Neville's plants and wondered what each actually was when a hand covered her mouth, she was about to scream when she realised who it was.

"Harry you moron, you scared me" she said glaring up at his smirk "that was the point" he said.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed at his expression, his smirk grew as he stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Revenge for making me kiss a frog" he said, her eyes widened as she saw his finger and quickly jumped from the chair.

He laughed as he chased after her "come on Gin Gin" he taunted, she hated the fact he was so much faster when he caught up with her and pinned her to the floor by the couch.

She struggled to buck him off but he was too strong as he grabbed her wrist and held them above her head.

"Harry, get off me" she said trying to get away from him but he just watched her with a smirk as he straddled her hips.

"Now where is the fun in that, I need to torture you" he said wickedly before he started tickling her.

"Harry!, please stop, HARRY!" she screamed through her laughter as she squirmed under him.

He laughed "aw is ickle Ginny ticklish?" he asked in a baby voice as she continued to laugh and scream.

"Stop, you are such a jerk" she said, tears of laughter running down her cheeks as she laughed uncontrollably.

Her body writhed as she tried to get away from his hand but he just tickled her harder, smirking as she pleaded him to stop.

When he did, she tried to catch her breath as she glared up at him, she began to struggle again but he didn't let go.

He quickly put his finger in his mouth and stuffed it in her ear, his smirk grew as she squealed and kicked her legs.

"You are so...." but she didn't get to finish what she was about to say as he started tickling her again.

As she began to scream with laughter, the portrait hole opened and Neville and Hermione quickly took their wands out and pointed them at him.

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood up "oh Merlin, thanks" Ginny said hugging her friends for saving her from the git.

Neville blushed slightly when she hugged him but didn't notice "it's getting late, night guys" she said to her friends and glared at Harry before going up to her dorm to sleep.


	9. Quidditch

"Ginny let's go" shouted Hermione, laughing as they ran down the hill towards Hagrid's hut.

Ginny laughed as she grabbed Neville's hand and followed her friend down the hut as she tried to pass her.

"Come on Neville, we need to beat her" she said happily as she dragged him down the hill.

"I'm going as fast as I can" he said, she looked over her shoulder at him and beamed which made him grin as he tried to hurry up.

As they raced down the hill, Harry and his friends looked up from where they were sitting and quickly stood.

"Hey Gin" Harry called as he ran to her and Neville, she tried to carry on running but he stood right in front of her.

"What Harry?" she asked annoyed as she let go of Neville's hand, Harry was grinning which she knew was always bad.

"Gryffindor are playing in quidditch today against Hufflepuff, are you going to come and watch?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, being seeker definitely did nothing good to his big head "yes I am going to watch the game not you" she said.

He pouted "But you will be cheering for me right?" he asked, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Again Harry, I will be there to cheer for Gryffindor not you" she said trying to get past him but he kept walking in front of her.

"Ok so technically you will be cheering for me as well" he said smugly as he smirked down at her.

"I suppose, why?" she asked looking at him sceptically, she had learned never to let her guard down around him.

"Just wanted to know so I can look out for you in the crowd" he said before going back over to his friends.

She watched him for a moment before shacking her head, he was up to something but she didn't want to think about it.

"Ginny, Hermione is already at Hagrid's" Neville said, she looked up and saw him watching her closely.

She shook her head again and smiled before grabbing his hand and running down the hill to where Hermione was waiting.

When they reached her, they knocked on Hagrid's door and smiled as he opened it and greeted them.

"Hi Hagrid" they greeted as they walked into his home, Ginny laughed when Fang jumped on Neville and licked his face.

"Fang" she said as she stroked him and helped Neville up, she giggled when he rubbed frantically at his face to get the slobber off.

"Fang you silly dog" said Hagrid shaking his head as the dog sat and wagged his tail innocently.

"Looks like someone's in love Neville" Hermione joked and laughed as Neville pushed at her shoulder lightly.

"So how has your new year going so far?" asked Hagrid as he put a kettle on the fire and put four cups on the table.

"Well everything has been ok but the smarty over here is actually doing her OWLs with us" Neville said grinning as he saw Ginny blush.

Hagrid beamed "that is brilliant Ginny, always knew they would realise how smart you were" he said.

She smiled "thanks Hagrid" she said before they began talking about dragons, Hagrid still wanted one but there was no way he would be allowed.

"Maybe if I kept him hidden" he suggested but Hermione shook her head "Hagrid, it will grow bigger than your house and it will most likely set fire to the place" she reasoned.

He sighed as he realised that it would never work but he would always dream of one day owning a baby dragon.

After an hour, they said goodbye to him and went up to their common room, quidditch started after dinner and they wanted to be ready.

They went down to dinner and Ginny rolled her eyes when she saw all the Gryffindors chanting Harry's name.

Harry was standing on the table in his quidditch gear bowing to everyone and holding his firebolt in the air.

They walked to the end of the table away from him and sat down to eat their dinner.

Harry turned and grinned when he saw her, he walked along the table and stood in front of her.

"Hey Gin, come up here babe" he said as he tried to pull her up but she pulled back as much as she could.

"I would rather jump in the black lake and don't ever call me babe again" she said glaring at him but he still tried to pull her up onto the table.

"Go on Weasley" shouted Finnigan before the rest of the Gryffindors began cheering her on.

She rolled her eyes and tried to pull her hand back, when she managed to she stood up and left the Great Hall.

"Oh come on Gin" she heard Harry say, she could sense the huge smirk that was on his face.

She walked down to the kitchen and got some food from the house elves as she tried to calm down, Harry was such a git.

When she had finished eating, she walked out onto the grounds and to the quidditch pitch.

"Ginny" she heard and smiled when she saw Hermione and Neville walk over to her, they took seats at the front and watched as everyone prepared.

The teams flew out and she rolled her eyes when Harry winked at her before flying to the end of the pitch.

The first score was made by Angelina Johnson during the first five minutes, the crowd was going crazy.

After ten minutes, Harry had found the snitch and was chasing it around the pitch, showing off the whole time.

"Go Harry!" shouted Thomas and Finnigan as they waved a Gryffindor banner which had a lion on it that roared.

Every Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was screaming as loud as they could as Harry did an amazing dive and caught the snitch.

He held it in the air as he grinned smugly into the crowed, he looked for Ginny as everyone on the team patted him on the back.

Ginny cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors, she saw Neville and beamed as she jumped up and down.

"Isn't it..." but she was cut off when Neville suddenly leaned down and kissed her.

Her eyes widened as she tensed, he was suppose to be her friend, was he thinking straight, is this something he will regret.

However, all those questions melted as her eyes fluttered closed and she began to kiss him back, she almost giggled when she felt him smile against her lips.

Hermione turned to talk to her friends but her jaw dropped when she saw them kissing.

After a moment though, she smiled and was happy for them before she went back to cheering.

Non of them saw Finnigan and Thomas behind them as they stared in shock before glaring at Neville.

Harry flew a lap around the pitch, smirking as he heard the cheers but quickly stopped when he saw Ginny.

He almost fell off his broom when he saw her kissing that pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor.

He glared at him as he clenched his fists and watched her wrap her arms around his neck, how dare he steal his girl, his Ginny.

Toad boy was going to pay, he would make sure of it.


	10. Boyfriend

Harry tightened his grip on his firebolt as he went back into the castle and glared when he saw Ginny and toad boy in front of him. They were holding hands and she was laughing about something, he loved her laugh, he should be the only one to make her laugh like that. When he made it back to his dorm he threw his firebolt on his bed and paced the room, there had to be something he could do. A lot of ideas came to him but with each one he could just see Ginny being furious and hating him. He looked up and saw Dean and Seamus walk in "the nerve of that git" said Seamus, he agreed, that idiot was not being her boyfriend.

"I suppose you have about a hundred plans already, care to share?" Dean asked as he sat on his own bed. "None that Ginny wouldn't kill me for, it's got to be something that she can't truly blame me for" he said putting his head in his hands. It took them two hours but they still couldn't think of anything, they decided to think tomorrow and went to bed. However, Harry couldn't sleep so he went down the stairs to the common room and sat by the fire. He heard footsteps and looked back to see Ginny walking down the stairs that led to the girl's dorm. "Hi Gin" he said, she looked up and walked over to him, she sat down next to him and yawned . "What are you doing up this late?" she asked sleepily, he smiled as he watched her, "nothing, just couldn't sleep" he said shrugging.

"Wow Harry Potter can't sleep and is for once not actually planning something evil?" she asked teasingly, he grinned as she tried to stifle another yawn. "Watch it you, what are you doing awake seeing as you just yawned again" he said grinning as she yawned. She thought for a moment "not sure, just woke up and didn't feel like going back to sleep" she said as she looked into the fire. "Gin I just need to ask, what is it about toad boy?" he asked ignoring the glare she was giving him because of the name. "Well for a start he is nice, he has been my friend since first year and it kind of felt right kissing him" she said. "Yes but I am nice and I have known you sice we were both babies" he said, she sighed and stood up from the couch. "Harry I like Neville and if you are going to act like this then I might as well go" she said but he quickly stopped her. "I wont mention it then, just stay" he said, she hesitated for a moment before sitting back on the couch.

After a moment, she looked up to see him just staring at the fire with a small smile on his face "what are you thinking about?" she asked. His smile grew as he looked at her "just my earliest memory of us, I think we were five and six" he said. "Our parents were gone and Remus was looking after us, I think that was the first full afternoon that we spent outside, do you remember?" he said chuckling at the memory. She smiled "how could I forget, it was the time when you realised that I was ticklish" she said rolling her eyes at his grin.

(Flashback)

"Arry wait for me" Ginny said as she followed Harry out of the back door, Remus was reading and they had snuck away. Harry looked over his shoulder to see her trying to keep up with him "hurry up then, Uncle Remus might find out we are gone soon" he said grabbing her small hand in his and running to the broom shed. He tried to open the door but was annoyed to find it locked, he heard Ginny laughing behind him. "You actually thought that it would be unlocked, boys are so dumb" she said giggling. He rolled his eyes as he turned around "if you thought that it would be locked then why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

She giggled more "because it was funny to see your face when you realised that it was" she said grinning. His jaw dropped, he had been out smarted by a little girl, he definitely liked her. He smirked as he slowly walked closer to her and tried not to laugh when he saw the confused expression on her face as she started backing away. "Arry what are you doing?" she asked cautiously as she stumbled slightly but he kept walking towards her. Without saying anything he began to run, she squealed and tried to run back to the house to Remus who would protect her but he caught up to her. "No Arry let go" she said squirming as she tried to get into the house.

They were both surprised when she suddenly jumped and giggled, his smirk grew "aw the ickle baby is ticklish" he said in a baby voice. She was about to protest but he had started tickling her sides madly causing her to giggle and shriek. "Arry stop" she said through her laughter but he just tickled her harder, he thought that she looked so cute and loved her laugh. After a few minutes they heard Remus calling them "Remus help!" she squealed as she tried to get away from him. Remus walked out of the door and chuckled as he walked over to them "ok enough playing, you aren't suppose to be out here" he said. Harry let go of her and followed his Uncle back inside, grinning madly when he saw Ginny glaring at him.

(End of Flashback)

Ginny sighed "and sadly you have done it ever since" she said as she glared up at the older boy. "Well it has always been so fun" he said cheekily, she whacked him on his shoulder before yawning again. "I guess I better try and get some more sleep, night Harry" she said before standing up and going back up the stairs. He sighed as he leaned back against the couch, he needed to get her away from toad boy.

.

The next morning, Ginny and Neville headed down to breakfast and ignored the glares from the junior marauders. The first lesson they had was Potions so it wasn't going to be a fun morning. They went down to the dungeons and waited outside the classroom with the other students. Harry and his friends were already there and were being drooled over by every girl that was down there. News about Ginny dating Neville had spread oddly fast and now every girl were trying to get Harry's attention even more now that his crush was taken. They went into the classroom and took their seats, she was surprised to see that Harry took the seat next to her and Neville, she would have thought that he would go back to flirting shamelessly with all the other girls.

Half way through the lesson, she looked up and glared as she saw Harry and his friends laughing as he tried to put something in Neville's cauldron. She walked over and put the lid on the cauldron before turning the heat down "need to let it simmer first" she said, Neville thanked her before she went back to her own work. She looked back at Harry and saw that he looked annoyed, she smiled, good. She went back to her own cauldron and was happy to see it turn a nice lilac colour before turning the heat up. After the lesson she took Neville's hand and went to Transfiguration, ignoring the glares Neville was getting from Harry.

As they were waiting for Professor Mcgonagall, Harry had cast a leg locker curse on Neville who fell to the floor as everyone began to laugh. She rolled her eyes as she leaned down and cast the counter curse before pushing past the three idiots with him. She glared at them as they snickered and decided that if they tried to do one more thing to Neville then she would not ignore them again. They had spent the lesson turning frogs different colours and Finnigan accidentally turned Neville's hair pink and hers purple. That was it, she was not going to just stand by again and not say anything.

After the lesson was over, she followed them down to the black lake as they sat under their usual tree. "Why have you three being bigger prats than usual today?" she asked annoyed, they just shrugged and she felt her temper rising. "Well stop being so cruel to Neville, he hasn't done anything" she said, Harry stood up and walked over to her. "He hasn't done anything?, he took you from me, you are suppose to be my girlfriend not his" he said.

She glared at him "he has not taken me from you because I have never been yours and never will be, you will leave him alone or else" she said dangerously. Harry smirked cockily as he crossed his arms over his chest "oh yea?, and what is ickle Ginny going to do if I don't" he said. She balled her fists as she walked closer to him, surprised by her actions, he walked backwards slightly. "You will leave him alone you arrogant, pea brained, moronic, pig headed, smug prat" she said walking closer to him as he continued to walk backwards. "If one more thing happens to him then believe me, you will regret it Potter" she said, he looked hurt for a moment when she called him by his second name but she didn't care.

She looked behind him and smirked before pocking him hard in the chest, caught off balance, he fell backwards and into the lake. When he re surfaced, he saw her huff before walking off, she passed Finnigan and Thomas who were staring at her open mouthed. For years, Ginny had never done something like that, she always seemed to nice and sweet. As Harry climbed out of the lake he smiled as he watched her leave, he thought he loved her even more, she was so unpredictable and even more gorgeous when she was angry and her cheeks were red.


	11. Advise

It was the day before the christmas holidays and Ginny was excited to go home and see her parents. Harry was going home as well so she would make sure that she would stay away from him. She was half way through packing her trunk when she went down to the common room and met Neville. "Hey Ginny" he greeted as he leaned down to kiss her, when they parted, he wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked down to the Great Hall. Since her threat, Harry has stopped being horrid to Neville which was very surprising however that didn't mean he didn't leave her alone. She just ignored him though, she was going home in a few hours and nothing was going to make her upset or angry. She had her breakfast with Neville in peace, surprised that the marauders were not in the Great Hall. She guessed that they were in the kitchen or something but tried not to think too much into it. "I am going to miss you over the holidays" Neville said as he held her hand, she smiled, she was going to miss him too. "It is only for two weeks and we have to write to each other" she said and her smile grew when he agreed and kissed her. After breakfast she went back up to her dorm and finished her packing. When she was finished she went down to the common room with her trunk and said goodbye to Neville. She went out onto the ground and made her way to the train and was glad to get a compartment to herself.

As the train began to move she heard talking and footsteps before the compartment door opened. She raised her wand when she saw that it was Harry and his friends "sorry Gin but could we go in here, we wont bother you" he said. She sighed and lowed her wand as she went back to reading her book. Taking that as a yes, the three walked into the compartment and sat down, they talked as she read. "So then we let the frogs loose in the Slytherin common room and when they wake up they will have to deal with all of them" Thomas said which the others agreed to but Ginny snorted into her book. She looked up and saw the other three looking at her "something wrong Gin?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. She shook her head "no it doesn't matter" she said before she was trying to read her book again. "Well it's something, tell us" said Finnigan lowering her book out of her face. She hesitated slightly but closed her book "well your prank sounds good but it would be better if you could magnify their voices so when they croak, they wake up the Slytherins and annoy them more" she said shrugging.

She went back to her book as Thomas, Finnigan and Harry grin "that is brilliant Gin" Harry said but she ignored him as she tried to read. She didn't look up for the rest of the trip until the compartment door opened. Draco Malfoy was sneering at them all "I am surprised to see you with these three Weasley, Potter finally coughed up enough money for you" he said. Ginny grabbed her wand but when she stood up so did Thomas, Finnigan and Harry. "Care to say that again Malfoy" spat Finnigan as he raised his wand, Malfoy just smirked. "I said that little Weasley over there must be being paid a lot to hang around with you three" he said. Harry was about to hex him but Ginny quickly stopped him "Harry it's not worth it" she said but he wasn't listening. "Come on then Potter unless you are too much of a coward" he taunted knowing that he could get him in trouble with Snape. Harry glared but sat down, Finnigan and Thomas was looking at him like he had gone crazy but when they heard footsteps they understood and quickly sat down as well.

"Is there a problem in here Miss Weasley?" said a velvety voice, everyone looked up to see Snape walking up to them. "No sir, Malfoy was just leaving" she said politely, Snape looked back at Malfoy who glared at her before leaving himself. "If there are any more problems Miss Weasley, don't hesitate to say" he said almost kindly which did not suit him. She smiled "Thank you sir, I wont" she said, he nodded before closing the compartment door and leaving. The boys turned to face her with shock "I don't believe it, Snape likes you, he actually likes a Gryffindor" said Thomas. She shrugged "ye since my first year, no idea why people say such horrible things about him, he has always been kind" she said. This seemed to shock them even more "because if that was someone else against a Slytherin then he would put them in detention the moment they got back to school and side with the Slytherin" Harry said. She just shrugged again before going back to her book, she didn't think it was a big deal but they did.

When they arrived at the train station, they all took their trunks and walked onto the platform and went through the wall. Ginny smiled brightly when she saw her Mother and Father as she walked over to them. "Ginny dear" her Mother greeted as she hugged her tightly, her Father took her trunk and they apparated home. "How has school been so far, how was your classes?" Molly asked as they went into the living room. "Good, of course it is harder but I am glad I am doing my Owls now" Ginny said. Molly seemed very happy about that as she fussed over her, she smiled, typical Mother.

"Harry" Lily greeted as she hugged her son like she hadn't seen him in years, James chuckled as he grabbed his son's trunk. "Mum, I miss you two but I am going to suffocate" Harry said as he tried to breath, Lily quickly let him go and smiled. "See ya Harry!" he heard, he turned and saw Seamus and Dean waving as they went to their families, he waved back before turning back to his parents. When they got home he was knocked to the floor and felt something licking his face. "Sirius get off!" he laughed as he tried to move the huge black dog that was lapping at him face. "Get up you flea bag" said Remus chuckling, Sirius transformed back into his human form and pouted "I am not a fleabag" he said. Remus just rolled his eyes which made Harry laugh as he helped him up. "So got your redhead yet?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows, it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "No nothing I do is making her like me" he said annoyed and glared when his Uncle snorted with laughter. "Of course it didn't work, you are acting just like how James acted, a girl like Ginny doesn't like boys like that" he said like it was obvious.

"What do I do then?" Harry asked as he followed him in to the house, Remus sighed, the boy was too much like James. "Firstly, a girl like Ginny doesn't go for the arrogant big headed type, you need to be mature, nicer and deflate that head of yours" he said smiling like he remembered something. Harry was just annoyed "so how am I suppose to do that, help me" he whined. "Ok forget everything you learned off your Dad and Sirius and I will show you how you can act" he said, he nodded and listened to his Uncle as he explained to him.


	12. Chrismas Eve Part 1

Ginny rolled her eyes as her Mother went on about her baby growing up and getting a boyfriend. She had got back from Hogwarts a week ago and her Mother was going crazy about Neville. Deciding that she had enough, she put her scarf on and snuck out of her front door without her knowing and quickly went down the street. "Hey Gin" she heard behind her which made her jump, she turned to see Harry smiling at her.

"Hi Harry" she said before she began walking again but he just followed her. "Where are you going, you seemed kind of jumpy?" he asked as he caught up to her and walked beside her.

"No where special, just needed to get outside" she said wrapping her coat closer to her as the snow began to fall.

"I had just come to see if you wanted to come for a walk with me" he said as he stood in front of her.

She shrugged "sure" she said, anything was better than listening to her Mother constantly say that she was growing up too fast.

"We are going to use your plan about making the voices louder on the frogs" he said.

"As long as you don't mention me in any of it, the last thing I need is to be roped into it" she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a marauder, you would be a great one" he said as he watched her. She was surprised, this was the longest he had gone without flirting or asking her out, he must be up to something.

"I would never be a marauder, are you ever going to just accept that" she said smiling as he thought about it.

"Not really no, not until you change your mind" he said grinning , she shook her head, he was a bloody moron. She gasped when her scarf blew away and landed a few feet away. She was about to get it when Harry ran for it and got it, she rolled her eyes, she was never going to get it back now. "Here" he said as he gave it to her, she smiled, was this really Harry.

"Thanks but what's going on?" she asked suspiciously as she watched him carefully.

"Nothing, it is just cold so I thought that you wouldn't like your scarf blowing away" he said. For the first real time he had a general smile on his face, not a cocky one or a smug one, not a grin or a smirk, just a nice, warm smile.

"Well thank you" she said before they began walking again, she didn't know what was going on with Harry but it was nice. Sure she missed the constant banter but there was just something different now. They carried on walking until they reached the forest, she hesitated but he just carried on so she followed him. They talked about what they had planned for christmas until they were in front of the stream and sat down in the grass.

"You have got to be kidding, you have no plans for christmas?" Harry asked after she told him what she had planned. She rolled her eyes as she leaned against the tree.

"I just told you my plans; presents, go outside to build a snowman, probably go to that park and have dinner" she said. Harry shook his head, he didn't think that was good enough plans for a day like christmas. It is suppose to be a day of fun, her 'plans' did not sound fun, they sounded boring and lonely.

"That is not plans, I should not trust you to have fun, I am coming to see you and make sure you are not wasting the day doing boring things" he said nodding his head for effect. She wanted to laugh, he was so funny, she was not going to have her plans ruined though. They may have sounded boring to him but it sounded nice to her.

"I will just have to make sure I sneak out so you cant see me and ruin my plans" she said smiling at the sudden challenging look on his face.

"I will just have to make sure I get up early, before you have a chance to leave and have a terribly boring time" he said grinning. She giggled at the challenge and got up so she was kneeling instead of sitting.

"I will just have to make sure I am up before you which is very easy because you always sleep past noon" she said.

"Then I will just have to erm, tickle you until you change your plans" he said, saying the last part fast as he pounced on her. Her eyes widened and she quickly got away from him before he could get her. She stood up and walked backwards a few steps and laughed as he fell forward onto the grass. He growled playfully before he stood up and chased her, she quickly ran around the trees which slowed him down.

"Harry don't, I will wait for you tomorrow" she said laughing but she could still hear his feet hitting the floor behind her and knew it was too late. He continued to chase her until they were out of the forest and managed to pin her down. "No don't" she said giggling before he began tickling her which made her giggles turn into full laughs as she tried to buck him off her. After a few minutes he stopped and grinned down at her as she tried to catch her breath.

"You are so cute" he said cheekily, she rolled her eyes but smiled as she sat up. He stood up and helped her up before they began walking again, not ready to go inside. After a while, he told her about a prank involving pixies that he was going to put in the dungeons. She laughed as he told her about it, he was so smug about it all.

"No wonder you get so many detentions" she said as she smirked up at him.

"That's not why, the reason I keep getting so many detentions is because Snape hates me" he said.

"Snape isn't that bad, I like him" she said shrugging and laughed at the horrified look on his face.

"That's because he likes you which is very strange, he never likes Gryffindors" he said confused as to why the hook nosed git would like a fourth year Gryffindor.

"Maybe you should just except that he is not as terrible as you thought" she said but he just shook his head.

"Never" he said like he was ashamed at the very idea of excepting something like that. They looked up when they heard Molly and sighed.

"I have to go now, meet you after dinner?" she asked, he smiled and nodded before she ran off towards her house. He walked back to his and felt like kissing Remus, he acted nicer and she wanted to meet him. For the first ime that he could remember, she actually wanted to meet him instead of the other way around. He walked into his house and smiled when he saw his Uncle Remus.

"Your advise was great, she actually want's to meet me later" he said happily, Remus smiled and nodded.

"That's what happens when you don't take advise from your Father or Sirius" he said.

Harry laughed and ran up to his room, he was going to get things ready for when he saw Ginny after her dinner.

(A/N I know it is short but I ran out of time and promise to make the next one extra long to make up for it, Tes the 'Fred aholic)


	13. Christmas Eve Part 2

"I am going to see Harry" Ginny said after she had finished her dinner, her Mother nodded before she left. She went out and walked over to Harry's house, surprised to see that he was already outside. She quickly scooped up a snow ball before he saw her and hid it behind her before she went to him "hi Harry" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Ginny, want to go to the park?" he asked and she nodded, he turned to go and as soon as his back was to her she threw the snow ball. It his him at the back of his head and caused him to stumble forward as she laughed. He turned and smirked as he saw her laughing madly, he picked up some snow but before it his her, she managed to dodge it. "Your going to get it now" he said as he got more snow, she laughed and ran towards the muggle park as he tried to hit her with the snow. When they reached the park, they were both laughing and rying to hit each other with snow balls. Ginny took pride in knowing that she had hit him more times than he hit her. She hit him in his face and laughed, suddenly, he smirked and gave up on the snow and ran to her. She squeaked and giggled as she ran to the slide and climbed up. He chuckled as he watched her and stood right at the top so he couldn't get her without he chance of hurting her which he definitely didn't want to do.

"I can stay here for as long as it takes Weasley" he said teasingly as he walked around the slide.

She laughed "well I don't mind staying up here for a long time Potter, there's nice view" she said looking over the fence to where the trees were. He continued to circle the slide as she giggled and watched him.

"Come on Gin Gin" he taunted but she just shook her head as she grinned down at him. "Ok you win" he said sighing, she smiled brightly before she went down the slide, the moment she reached the bottom, he grabbed her around the waist. "So can't believe you actually believed me" he said chuckling.

"Fine, you win" she said pouting, he chuckled before letting her go. He led her to the swings and began to push her gently. She was surprised that he wasn't being a jerk, he was being nice and was actually pushing her so she wasn't going too high.

"So any plans with your friends before school?" she asked over her shoulder as he pushed her.

"Seamus is coming in a few days so that should be fun" he said shrugging.

"Oh boy, should be interesting do you mean?" she said cheekily as she looked back at him.

"You don't mean that" he said grinning, she shook her head, she didn't mean it but she wasn't going to admit it in front of him.

"Yes I do, you are all gits" she said smugly and laughed at the very indignant noise he had made.

"Well it is nice to see what you think of us" he said pretending to be angry which made her giggle.

She jumped up from the swing and turned around to face him, she stuck her tongue out at him and grinned at his hurt look. "So planning to beat Slytherin at quidditch when we get back to school?" she asked as she walked over to the monkey bars.

He nodded proudly "of course, hopefully" he said quickly adding the last bit when he remembered what his Uncle had told him. They spent the next few hours in the park, Ginny was shocked that he hadn't asked her out once. He usually asked her out every day, sometimes more than once. Today however, he had not asked her out at all, when she thought about it she realised that he had not asked her out since they left school for the holiday. She wondered if he had given up his lie about liking her THAT way and would probably go back to dating a different girl each week when they were back at school. At least, she thought it was a lie, maybe it wasn't, she shook her head. She couldn't think like that, it was Harry, of course he didn't like her like that.

When it was getting too dark, they walked back to their houses and said good night "I will come by tomorrow and make sure you are not bored" he said. She smiled and nodded before they parted to their own houses. She went into her room and smiled brightly when she saw an owl pecking at her window. She opened it and the owl landed on her desk, she untied the letter and it flew out of the window. She read it and saw that it was from Neville. Her smile faded as she remembered the thoughts she had about Harry all day. She felt like banging her head against her wall, why was she being so stupid. She finally had a boyfriend and was happy. Neville had been her friend since her first year, he was kind, funny, sensitive and she loved him. She knew Harry since she was born, unlike Nevile, he was funny and sometimes nice but had always been immature, annoying, irritating and cruel. She had always hated him but for some reason lately had started feeling differently. She sighed as she put the letter in her drawer and closed her window, she didn't know what to do.

Harry smiled as he walked into his house, everything was going to plan. He could see in her eyes that she was enjoying being with him more. The only problem was toad boy but he was sure he could get past that. He walked into his living room and rolled his eyes at the black dog that was half asleep on the couch. "Since when are you allowed on the furniture mutt?" she asked. The dog seemed to huff before it changed back into Sirius.

"I have you know that I can because they are out" he said grinning before he changed back into his dog form. Harry shook his head before he sat down by the christmas tree and looked over the boxes, guessing what they could be. He started shaking one and tried to guess which it was. He ignored the soft ones because they were just clothes. After a moment Remus came in and put a book on the coffee table before grabbing the daily prophet and rolling it up.

"Change or get off you flee bag" he said before throwing the rolled up newspaper at the dog. He changed and rolled his eyes "Lily told me the minute you do that to get you off" Remus said before looking at Harry who quickly put the present down.

"I don't want to know what my Mum told you to do if you see me with the presents" he said as he quickly stood up. Remus chuckled before he sat down on one of the chairs and picked his book up to read.

"They should be home soon anyway then I will be able to go and see Tonks" he said as he found the right page. Harry grinned, Tonks was Sirius' cousin and Remus' roommate although he so had a crush on her. He always acted like an idiot around her but she found it funny and thought he was cute. When ever Harry or Sirius talked to him about it he would just say that he was too old for her. However, she didn't think that and when ever she was in a different room but still heard him say that she would be so angry she wouldn't talk to him even though he never knew why.

He went up the stairs to his room and looked out his window, he smiled when he saw Ginny, she seemed to be writing to someone. Sighing, he went over to his bed room and couldn't wait for the next day.


	14. Friends

Ginny smiled as she woke up and remembered what day it was, she got up and walked over to her window. Her smile grew as she saw that it was snowing again and she saw her Father making a snowman the muggle way, he was crazy about everything to do with muggles. She quickly changed into something warm and walked down the stairs "merry christmas" she heard her Mother say before she hugged her.

"Merry christmas Mum" she said happily before she went out to see her Father. He had already finished half the snowman and was working on it's middle body. "Hey Dad" she greeted as she ran over to him.

He beamed as he saw her "happy christmas darling, want to help?" he asked and she nodded. They collected snow and added it to the mound until they managed to make a body. They rolled it closer to the larger ball of snow and lifted it on top. Ginny started making a head while her Father got a scarf, carrot and buttons. Together, they finished the snowman and were proud when they had finished "brilliant, just think, if we did it the magic way then it would not be as fulfilling" Arthur said and she agreed.

They walked back inside when they were becoming numb and sat in front of the fire as they talked. There was a knock at the front door as Molly answered it "happy christmas Harry, Ginny should be in the living room" she said cheerfully. He walked into the living room and Ginny grinned when she saw his woollen bobble hat that was moving as he did.

"Wow you are actually awake in the morning" she teased as she stood up and hugged him.

He grinned like an idiot "I got woken up by Sirius, like the hat?, Sirius and Remus couldn't stop laughing at it" he said tapping the bobble at the top.

She snorted "well it isn't the type of thing you would wear but it's nice" she said honestly as she looked up at it.

"I have something for you" she said as they ran up the stairs to her room. Inside, she kneeled by her bed and took out a small package. She gave it to him and suppressed a laugh when he quickly ripped it open and saw the broom stick cleaning it. He grinned before he hugged her.

"It's great, I am going to use it on my firebolt before I go flying tomorrow" he said happily, she looked confused.

"You are going flying tomorrow, I thought you said you didn't like riding your brooms in the short holidays in case it throws you off for your games at school?" she asked.

"I use to but Seamus is coming tomorrow and we are practising and are going to just fly around, you want to join us?" he asked hopefully when he remembered she had gotten a Nimbus from her parents on her birthday.

She smiled "ok sounds fun" she said which surprised him as he grinned stupidly which caused her to giggle.

His grin grew "want to go outside, the snow is deeper than I have ever seen it and I need to get your present" he said and she nodded. The two ran out of the house and her eye's went wide, her Father must have done something to the back garden because the snow was just passed her ankles there. Here it was nearly up to her knees, Harry laughed at her expression as he jumped into it instead of walked. She shook her head and laughed as she watched him before she started to do it and was surprised at how fun it was. When she reached him she quickly stood in front of him and carried on which caused him to nearly fall. He pretended to glare at her as she looked over her shoulder at him and giggled.

"That was mean" he pouted as he gave her puppy dog eyes and continued to follow her as he tried to pass her.

"You are a big baby" she teased and shrieked with laughter as he tried to grab her, she looked over her shoulder and saw him smirking. "Git" she mumbled playfully before they reached his house. They walked up the stairs and she was surprised that the toxic smell had gone. She raised her eyebrows when she saw his room "your room is actually clean?" she asked shocked.

"Yes and it is not nice to be so shocked about it" he said pretending to be hurt and he went through a few boxes which his stuff were in. He made a triumphant noise when he found what he was looking for and gave it to her. She smiled as she took it and unlike him, didn't rush to open it, it was obviously a book but her jaw dropped when she saw the title.

"'Muggle cures that also help magical diseases', I have been looking for this everywhere" she said happily.

He grinned "I guessed that you would like it, you love muggle stuff and you seem to like Healer stuff" he said shrugging. As she looked down at the book, she couldn't help but think how thoughtful he was. He use to tease her about her love for muggle things and the fact she wanted to be a Healer.

"Thanks Harry, it's great" she said truthfully as she hugged him and smiled as she saw the light blush on his cheeks. They went down the stairs and burst out laughing when they saw Remus reading with a purple afro wig on.

"What in the name of Merlin is on your head?" Harry asked through his laughter as he clutched his sides.

"It is a wig, Nymphadora brought over a box of wigs that she found in her Father's attic and brought them over for fun, if you think mine is bad then you should see Sirius and James, besides Tonks thinks it looks cute" he said blushing slightly as the two teenagers suddenly wolf whistled.

"Let's go see the the other wigs" said Harry and they ran around the house to find everyone. Lily was in the kitchen cooking christmas lunch and the two were doubled over laughing when they saw her. She turned and smiled when she saw them and laughed herself.

"I know I look ridicules but it is christmas and that is the point" she said fixing the wig that was black and was gelled up into spikes. "Sirius and James are in the back garden throwing snowballs at each other" she said and the two ran out the kitchen door. Their eyes widened as they saw Sirius was wearing a straight rainbow coloured wig that went down to his mid back. They laughed the hardest as he grinned at them and flipped the hair over his shoulder before ducking a ball of snow that almost hit him. They looked over to James who was wearing a bushy white wig that reminded them of Dumbledore.

He smirked "ok ok laugh it up, the box is in there and you have to wear them too" he said.

Harry beamed "I want to wear one" he said which made Ginny laugh and nod that she did. Suddenly a snow ball hit the back of Sirius' head and they turned to see Tonks running over to them. She of course didn't need to where a wig but she made her own hair longer and a sparkly blue colour for fun.

"Your just in time, they are next to the christmas tree" she said grabbing both their hands and dragging them inside. "Suits you Lily" she teased as she wnt through the kitchen and Lily's laughter could be heard as they kneeled by the tree. Tonks winked up at Remus who blushed and looked down at his book. She rolled her eyes but smiled and opened the box "take your pick" she said amusedly as Harry and Ginny looked through it. Harry picked out a yellow and brown stripped one that was an afro like the one Remus had on. Ginny took out one that was up to her shoulders and was dark grey. After they laughed at each other, they ran out of the house to show Molly and Arthur.

When they entered the back door, Arthur almost dropped his cup "oh goodness" was all he managed to say before his laughter. "Molly come see this" he called through his laughter as he shook his head and drank some of his tea. The door opened and Harry and Ginny smiled innocently up at a amused Molly.

"Please say they are wigs" she said grinning down at them and was relieved when they nodded.

"Tonks brought them over and everyone is wearing them" Harry told them which just made them laugh again.

"I will have to see Lily later" Molly said as she took down a plate of cookies and offered them to the two teenagers. They took them and ate happily as they talked and warmed up in front of the fire. Ginny managed to dig up her old camera and they ran outside in front of the snowman. She put it on the side of the house and set the timer before she ran to Harry in front of the snow man and they both pulled funny faces. They both made sure there were pictures taken of everyone in wigs. By the time they had taken a picture of Remus and Tonks together, both smiling brightly it was dinner time. Everyone went to the back gardens when the snow had stopped and cast a huge warming charm before the fence was vanished and a long table was placed in the now conjoining gardens as the food Molly and Lily prepared were placed on it.

They all sat at the large table and laughed at Sirius', James' and Harry's wolf whistles when Tonks kissed Remus' cheek. Tonks had managed to get Molly in a dark blue wig and Arthur in a bright green one. Harry was sat opposite Ginny and leaned over the table to pull a christmas cracker with her. Everyone shrieked and laughed when there was a loud bang from the cracker and both Harry and Ginny had yellow smoky powder on their faces. They both blinked a few times before laughing themselves and looked at the fake wand that came out of it. Harry touched it and grinned when it suddenly changed colour.

"Brilliant" he said as he touched it again and it went to a different colour. Ginny watched amusedly as he seemed fascinated by it. When they had finished, they both went for a walk and enjoyed each other's company.

"So I finally get to see how good you are on a broom tomorrow, you haven't flew in front of me before" Harry said teasingly as he nudged her.

"Yep, worried that I am going to be better?" she asked smirking as she nudged him back which made him laugh.

"Guess I should look out, don't want someone replacing me for quidditch captain" he joked as they continued to walk.

After twenty minutes, they began to race to the forest. When Ginny had gotten past Harry, he quickly grabbed her around her waist. She laughed as he lifted her off the ground "that's not fair you cheater" she pretended to scold him as he chuckled. He looked at her for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed her.

She became dazed as she almost melted into the kiss but her eyes flashed wide as she remembered Neville.

She brought her hand up and slapped him, he pulled away and held his cheek where it was red. "You stupid prat, I have a boyfriend, I thought you had changed but your even worse" she shouted as she took the wig off and shoved it to his chest. She stormed back to her house but he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Ginny wait" he said desperately but she just growled and pulled her arm back.

"No Harry, I thought that you were my friend but I guess I was wrong, I hate you" she said dangerously low. As she ran back to her house, her words had hurt him more than her slap even though she was surprisingly strong for someone so small.

'Stupid Harry' she thought angrily as she closed the door to her room and took her pillow from her bed. She screamed in anger into it before throwing it across the room, she hated him!


	15. In Trouble

Harry woke up and groaned when he realised what had happened yesterday. He didn't mean to kiss her, he just didn't think. He inwardly cringed when he remembered what she had said. The hurt and anger in her eyes and the words 'I hate you' were sill haunting him in his mind. He narrowed his eyes, it was all toad boy's fault, he had to take his Ginny. He got up from his bed mumbling about 'stupid toad boy' and got changed. Seamus was coming over and they were going to have a ride on their broom sticks. However, he knew Ginny wouldn't want to join them anymore. He couldn't believe he was so stupid as to actually kiss her. He shook his head as he went down the stairs and had his breakfast. Seamus would be coming in an hour so he had to make sure he was ready for flying. "Morning Harry" he heard, he looked up and smiled as he saw Sirius.

"Molly mentioned that Ginny was upset yesterday, is everything ok Harry?" Lily asked as she walked into the room.

"Not really, she hates me" he said sadly as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"I am sure whatever it was that it wasn't that bad" Lily said knowing that when ever something happened that they always forgave each other. Harry sighed, there was no way she would forgive him this time. He walked out of the back door to get his broom ready and felt a lump in his throat when he saw Ginny. She was in front of her house, it looked like she was going somewhere. He watched her for a moment but quickly turned away when she looked over to him. The last thing he wanted was to see her glare at him, he didn't think he could take it. He sighed as he took his broom and warmed up before Seamus arrived.

Ginny rolled her eyes when she noticed Harry watching her, it took everything she had not to punch him. He was so thick headed and horrid, not that she was any better though. She was a bad person for what she was thinking about Harry when he kissed her, she was going out with Neville for goodness sake. She continued down the path, she was suppose to see Luna today. She liked Luna and all but she was not in any mood for fun today. She glared when she saw him on his broom fly past her as she climbed the hill that Luna's house was on. He was such a child, he was going to get someone hurt some day. She knocked on the door and smiled when she saw Luna "hi" she greeted.

Luna smiled "hello Ginny, such a nice day" she said as she looked up at the clear sky. They went down to the stream where Luna said there were Nargles. Ginny grinned, her friend was so happy with her own things and never let anyone tell her differently. It was one of the reasons she liked Luna so much, she wasn't afraid to be herself. "We spent the last week in america trying to find a fooglemont but we had no luck" she said sadly as they sat down in the grass.

Harry grinned when he heard a familiar voice before Seamus was flying next to him. "Hey mate, where's Weasley, you were going crazy in that letter you sent me about it" he said looking around in the sky.

"It doesn't matter, she hates me right now" he said sighing, Seamus clamped him on the back for support before they raced. They raced through the trees and around Harry's house, Seamus cheered in triumph when he won. "No way, rematch" Harry said and he grinned as he nodded. After five more laps, Harry was smirking smugly that he had one more times then Seamus.

"It's Weasley" Seamus suddenly said as he looked down, Harry looked down and saw her with Loony. They seemed to just sitting in the grass and talking. Seamus smirked "think they are talking about you Harry?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows as he slowly lowered. Harry rolled his eyes as he followed him and they landed on the ground. They walked over to Ginny and Loony but Harry wasn't sure they should. "Hello ladies" Seamus greeted cheerfully, both girls looked up but Ginny stood up and glared when she saw Harry.

"Ginny wait, I'm sorry" he said desperately but she ignored him as she looked down at Luna.

"We need to go somewhere else" she said, she seemed to understand as she quickly stood up and followed her.

"No wait, I am sure what ever my soft headed friend did that we can get passed it" Seamus said as he followed them. She turned and glared dangerously.

"Tell me Finnigan, do you think I should forgive him when he kissed me and knew perfectly well that I have a boyfriend" she said angrily. Seamus' eyes widened at her words and looked back at Harry, his expression clearly saying 'you idiot'. "Exactly" she said before walking away with Luna, glad to get away from them.

"Bloody hell Harry you dunce" Seamus said shacking his head once they were out of ear shot.

"I didn't mean to, she just looked so cute and beautiful when I was looking down at her and you know how much I like her" he said hopelessly.

"Still mate, that thing in your head is called a brain, try and use it once in a while" he said straddling his broom and kicking of the ground. Harry sighed as he did the same and they carried on their practise.

'The bloody nerve' Ginny thought as she stormed away with Luna, as far as she cared, she never wanted to see him again.

After a few hours, Ginny went home and was shocked to see luggage outside her house. She went inside and saw her parents rushing around and throwing things in bags. "Oh Ginny, thank goodness your back, your Aunt Murial is in hospital, some Wizards cursed her badly" Molly said when she saw her daughter. "We are going to stay with her for a few days until she is fine" she said as she took a few bags to the front of the house. Ginny's eyes widened, she hoped she was ok, she may had been a horid person but she was still family. "We wont be long but you cant stay on your own but Lily and James were kind enough to say you could stay with them" she continued in a rush.

"I want to come, I can help" she said as she followed her Mother but she shook her head.

"I cant let you see her in the state she is in, we will be back in a few days" she said as she kissed her forehead. Arthur and Lily came down the stairs and joined them.

"I will take care of her, I hope she will be ok" she said as she hugged Molly and waved goodbye.

Lily smiled sadly as she watched them apparate "I will get the spare room ready for you Ginny" she said before she walked into her house. Ginny nodded mutely as she stared at the spot where her parents were, how could they just leave her when she could have helped.

(A/N for everyone who read this chapter before, sorry, I was thinking of a different story at the time and was in a rush so for some reason did about Charlie)


	16. Forgiven

Ginny woke up and groaned when she remembered what had happened, her Aunt was hurt and she wasn't even alowed to see them. She looked around the Potter's guest room and hoped that she was ok, her Aunt may have been rude most of the time but she still liked her, she was funny. It was the last day of the christmas holiday and her parents were still not back. As she got out of the bed she heard the door open, she looked up to see Harry covering his eyes, she glared at him, there was a small gap between his fingers the pig.

"Are you descent?" he asked, like he didn't already know, Merlin she could punch him.

"Yes I am but you already know that don't you" she said, it was more of a statement that a question. He removed his hand and pretended to look innocent but she didn't care, she hated him after what he had done.

"Ginny I am sorry, you have been avoiding me for the last week and I hate not talking to you, it's like I miss you, please forgive me" he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes, he must not have apologised to anyone before because that was just pathetic and kind of insulting. "Please Ginny, it was a mistake, please please please please" he begged. She felt something flutter when she saw his very cute expression but quickly brushed it off.

"Ok, ok but only because you look very pathetic when you beg" she lied, the truth was she wanted him to stop quickly because she wanted to kiss him with his little pout. He smiled brightly and hugged her, she stiffened when she felt the fluttery feeling, she was with Nevile, she couldn't have feelings for Harry.

"Want to go for that broom race, it is the last day of the holiday afterall" he said and gave her a crooked grin. She smiled and nodded, she didn't know what was wrong with her but she had to stop, they were friends, if even that. "Great let's go" he said before he grabbed her hand and ran down the stairs, she almost tripped as she tried to keep up, once again hating how fast he was.

"Where are you two going?" Lily asked as she saw them run passed, they hadn't eaten yet and she didn't want anyone hurt this early.

"Going flying, we will both be ok" Harry said quickly before they were out the back door, she smiled as she shook her head, like she would believe that.

"Harry slow down, I'm not as fast as you remember" she said as she almost tripped over again.

He quickly slowed down and looked at her sheepishly "sorry" he said as he continued to walk towards the broom shed, fully aware that she didn't say tense or say anything about him holding her hand. Once he had his broom, she ran and got hers before she went back to his back garden. They both straddled their brooms and grinned slightly as they looked at each other "1...2...hey!" Harry said indignantly as she kicked from the ground at '2'. He could hear her laughter as she grinned cheekily at him over her shoulder, he smirked and kicked off the ground, if she wanted to cheat then he could too. He was just behind her within a few seconds and tried to get ahead of her but she kept moving in front of him, blocking him off.

"You are such a cheat Gin Gin" he said, he grinned when he heard her laugh, she looked over her shoulder at him and he saw a sparkle in her eyes.

"Too bad Mr quidditch captain, I need some advantage" she said teasingly before she leaned forward and the broom speeded up. He chuckled as he caught up with her, he missed her for the last week. After a few minutes, as they flew around the top if his house, he had managed to pass her and grinned at her pout. She leaned forward even further and picked up speed but he copied her movements earlier and stopped her from getting passed him.

He grinned when he reached the end of the race first, he heard her land behind him and watched her sour expression amusedly. "Best two out of three" she said, he nodded as he straddled his broom again, he was having too much fun to stop now.

Later that day, Harry was being very smug about wining two of the tree races. Ginny was rolling her eyes as she ran to her house to pack her things for when she go back to Hogwarts. She was surprised that she didn't mind when she realised that he decided to follow her.

"I never understand why you don't try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team Gin, you are a good chaser" he said suddenly, surprising her.

She shrugged "no idea, just don't think I would like it I guess" she said as they entered her bedroom.

"You don't want to join the quidditch team, you don't want to join the maraurders, is it me?" he asked. He had been wondering about it for a while now and even though he knew he was right, it still didn't feel nice.

She looked at him and felt sad "of course not, I just don't want to embarrass myself" she said even though it was only half true. She started packing and felt like the surprises would never stop when he helped her. He seemed to have a thoughtful expression on his face as he watched her put some books in her trunk. "Gin, I was wondering, do you want to share a compartment with me, Seamus and Dean tomorrow?" he asked unsure.

She bit her lip "yea ok" she said smiling slightly before she went back to packing, he grinned, glad that she liked him again. He was not going to make another mistake, he was going to prove to her how much he had changed.

Once they had finished, they went back to his house and talked, Ginny was having so much fun that she forgot that she was suppose to hate him.

Harry grinned when he looked out of the window and saw that it had started snowing again. "Gin look" he said, she looked up and smiled when she saw the heavy snow, they looked at each other and grinned before they raced down the stairs and nearly knocked Sirius over on their way. He grinned as he watched the two teenagers run into the snow.

Ginny squeaked and laughed as she quickly ducked out of the way of the snow ball Harry had thrown. "Ha missed Potter" she said giggling as she quickly threw one at him but missed.

"You were saying Weasley?" he asked as he hit her back, she stuck her tongue out at him but grinned when she saw James and Sirius sneaking up behind him.

James looked at her and put his finger to his lips, she pretended she couldn't see them as she carried on the game but burst of laughing when Sirius charmed a few snowballs to hit him in the back of the head. Surprised, he fell to the ground and glared up at his Father and Godfather.

"You cheats" he said as he quickly grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at them. Ginny smiled as Harry quickly ran to her and grabbed her wrist and hit behind the trees as Sirius and James quickly made as many snowballs as they could.

HArry and Ginny made snowballs and started their war which ended with them all laughing, Ginny watched Harry during the game and couldn't stop the thought that passed through her mind.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

(A/N sorry that this took ages to update but I was focusing on 'Young lord and the Blood traitor' and 'Harry's wish', hopefully it wont take so long to update next time)


	17. Surprises

"Harry, Ginny, you are going to miss the train" Lily said as she walked into Harry's room, she smiled when she saw that they where getting on together again.

"Sorry Mum, we are coming now" Harry said, he got up from his chair and grabbed his trunk. They walked down the stairs and Ginny got her trunk before they apparated to the train station.

"Seamus and Dean are probably already in a compartment near the back" Harry said as they walked along platform nine and three quarters. She nodded as she looked into the train, wondering which Seamus and Dean were in.

They climbed onto the train and a moment later heard Seamus' voice "in here Harry" he said, they turned and saw him gesturing to the compartment they were in. They walked to the compartment and put their trunks on the racks, Ginny smiled when Harry helped her with hers. He sat down next to her and she was fully aware of the confused looks on Finnigans' and Thomas' faces.

"Hello Thomas, Finnegan" she greeted, loving their expressions, she felt the sudden silent shake of Harry's arm and guessed he found it funny too.

"Hi Weasley, erm this may sound weird but do you remember drinking anything that Harry was near or hearing any muttered spells?" he asked slowly.

She looked at him for a moment and could see amusement glinting in his eye "no but why?" she asked wondering what he was getting at.

He shrugged "Harry was talking about slipping you a love potion or something for the holidays and seeing as you are in here I figured that he did it" he said smiling sweetly at Harry's glare.

Her jaw dropped as she turned her head towards Harry who was looking sheepish "it was just words, I wouldn't have really done it, I swear" he said hoping her wand was in her trunk.

She sighed "will you ever grow up?" she asked, he would have been hurt but he saw the corners of her mouth twitch and grinned at her joke.

"Depends what your idea of grown up would be" he said cheekily, instead of huffing like she usually did, she giggled and hit his shoulder slightly, he didn't know what was going on but he loved it.

"Well it definitely isn't you" she said, they both continued to banter, unaware of the looks they were receiving from the other two.

"You realise that you are very mean Ginevra" Harry teased, she pretended to think about it and shrugged.

"I like being mean" she said which made him chuckle, she smiled before she looked out of the window and watched the passing fields.

Harry watched her for a moment before turning to his friends "so how was your holidays?" he asked.

Dean smirked "has Seamus told you about his enlightenment over christmas?" he asked, Harry was very interested as Seamus went deep red.

"You don't need to tell him, you weren't even suppose to know Thomas" Seamus said angrily but he ignored him.

"He is in love and you will not believe who" he said snickering as even the tops of his ears turned red.

"The great bachelor Seamus Finnegan is in love?, this I must hear about" Harry teased, it was true though, Seamus had even more girlfriends than him.

"Ok, ok, I will tell it, I was in this muggle street in london and heard this amazing sound..."

(Flashback)

Seamus walked down the unfamiliar street, he was going to the leaky cauldron to get a broomstick kit and had gotten lost. He looked up when he heard a soft laughed and looked around. It came from one of the shops and he thought that seeing as he didn't have a girlfriend anymore he might as well see who it was. He walked into the shop and noticed that it was full of baby stuff. He heard the laugh again and surprised a grin as he turned a corner to see who it was. His mouth dropped, standing in front of him was Swaty Granger with what looked like her Mother who was very pregnant. He mentally hit himself, how could he think that her laugh was cute and heavenly, he was picturing some tall blond or something. He was about to leave but he realised that he couldn't keep his eyes off her as he silently watched her.

"Oh Mum, this would look adorable on her" she said as she picked out a pale pink baby outfit, her Mother nodded and took it.

"We need to find a nice crib for her" her Mother said as she walked to the other side of the shop. Granger beamed as she looked at some of the pacifiers, he watched her lips, was her smile always so lovely.

As he thought, he walked closer to her without realising until she looked up and frowned in confusion.

"Finnegan?, what are you doing in a muggle baby shop?" she asked, he watched her for a moment before he realised she had said something.

"What?" he asked, he scolded himself, what was wrong with him, this was swaty Granger.

She rolled her eyes "I said why are you in a muggle baby shop, honestly how many times have you hit your head since birth" she said.

"Well I was looking for the leaky cauldron, no idea how I got into here" he said turning slightly red, he did know why but he wasn't going to tell her.

She raised one of her eyebrows, ok, he did **not** just have a melting feeling "the leaky cauldron is a few roads from here" she said before she followed her Mother.

He felt an empty feeling as he watched her leave "hey Granger wait" he called as he followed her. He was wondering why he did that, he didn't have anything to say.

She turned and her hair swayed slightly as he watched her "yes?" she asked annoyed, why was she talking to her.

"I was wondering if you could erm, maybe, if you could show me where the leaky cauldron was, I am kind of lost" he said waiting for her to make fun of him like how he always made fun of her, it was the perfect opportunity for her.

She looked at him for a moment "let me just tell my Mum, it isn't that far from here" she said before she walked over to her Mother. He was shocked, she didn't even look at him like he was an idiot, she just said that she would, he guessed she was being nice.

"Ok Finnegan, this way" she said, his eyes widened, she was smiling, he shook his head as he followed her out of the shop. He followed her down a few streets and couldn't help watching her, something about her was different.

"Here you go Finnegan" she said, he quickly looked away from her and noticed that they were in front of the leaky cauldron.

"Oh thanks Granger, I guess you will be going to help your Mum now" he said thinking he was an idiot.

"Yes, she cant be alone in her state, last time she was she screamed at a shop keeper and scared the poor man" she said giggling slightly. Seamus smiled, he had never seen this side of her before, she was, nice.

"Well I better get back, bye Finnegan" she said before she turned and headed back to the muggle shop.

"Bye Granger, see you at school" he called after her as he watched her retreating form, one word in his mind.

Wow.

(End of Flashback)

Harry was in a laughing fit "you have a crush on Granger, the annoying swaty Granger?" he asked, Ginny glared at him. He gulped "sorry Gin" he said as he quickly stopped laughing.

"She is not annoying Potter and she is not swaty, she is smart, very smart" he said with a goofy sort of smile on his face. Ginny beamed at him, it was so cute, he wondered what Hermione would say if she knew.

She realised that he was looking at her and he suddenly had a panicked expression on his face. "Don't even dare mention this to her Weasley" he said remembering that she was her best friend.

She grinned "I wasn't even thinking about it" she said but all three of them looked like they didn't believe her. "I wont, honest and I am insulted that you think I would" she said and was happy when they stopped looking suspiciously at her.

She looked back out the window and continued to watch the fields pass as they began talking about their new pranks.


	18. Rumours

"Ginny wake up" Ginny heard and felt someone shake at her shoulder, she opened one of her eyes and saw Harry next to her.

"Ginny, we are at Hogsmeade" he said softly, she rubbed her eyes and looked around and saw Thomas and Finnegan grinning amusedly at her.

"What?" she asked as she sat up and tried to focus, her mind was still cloudy from sleep.

"You fell asleep a few hours ago but we need to go now" he explained, he helped her up and wrapped an arm around her while she walked out of the compartment groggily. "I guess this is what happens when you don't sleep the night before" he said smiling.

She snorted "I would have gotten some sleep yesterday if you let me instead of kept me up talking" she said.

"Well.., ok fine but you have to admit it was fun" he said smugly, grinning when she nodded and yawned.

Thomas and Finnegan were smiling knowingly as they followed them out of the train and to one of the horseless carriages. As they walked up the path they caught the attention of a lot of students. Pavati walked over to them while Harry was helping Ginny onto the carriage and stopped by Seamus and Dean. "Is Ginny ok, since when does she let Harry that close to her without hexing him?" she asked.

Seamus shrugged "they seem to be getting on a lot better, they spent the last week of the holidays together and on the last night they stayed awake talking so she is just tired, slept a lot on the train" he explained.

Pavati seemed to squeal "I didn't think that Ginny would ever like Harry" she said, Seamus and Dean agreed as they climbed onto the carriage.

"Lavander, Padma, you wont believe what I just heard" she said as she rushed to her sister and friend.

"What is it?" Lavender asked excitedly, ready to here anything interesting.

"Look at the carriage over there" she said pointing to the one with Seamus, Dean, Ginny and Harry in it.

Lavender's jaw dropped "is that Ginny Weasley sitting next to Harry Potter, he has his arm around her waist!" she squealed.

"Yea but that isn't the best part, they spent the last week of the holiday together and Ginny hasn't killed him or even hexed him, they spent all of the night before talking an not going to sleep" she said.

Both Lavender's and Padma's eyes widened "since when have they been such good friends, oh that doesn't matter, they must be close to going out, maybe they have kissed" Padma said happily. A carriage passed them, on it was Colin Creevey, Hannah Abbot and Cho Chang.

"Did you here that?" Colin asked excitedly as the carriage took them towards the castle.

Hannah looked up from her owl confused "no what?" she asked.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley spent the holidays together and Harry is planning on asking her out" he said.

Chang rolled her eyes "so?, Harry always asks her out, she always sais no the weirdo and they are neighbours so they spent most of their holidays together" she said without looking up from her book.

"Yes but I heard Padma Patil just say that they kissed" he said, that got her attention, she looked back and saw them sitting together a little too closely.

"Your right, she had finally made the right decision, they look like they are going out already" she said bitterly.

Once they were at the school, Hannah rushed to her friend Susan Bones "did you hear about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley?" she asked.

Susan grinned "what, did she finally curse him to St Mungos?" she asked causing them both to giggle.

"No they are dating, they were seen kissing when they left the train" she said, Susan's eye widened.

"What about her friend Nevile Longbottom, I thought she was dating him?" she asked shocked.

Hannah shrugged "I guess she ditched him, poor Nevile, he is so sweet" she said sadly.

Daphne quickly looked up at what she has heard and ran to where Pansy and Millicent were. "You will not believe what I just heard about the Gryffindors Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter" she said.

"What is it, I hope she managed to kill him or something" Pansy said sneering.

"No Weasley actually dumped Longbottom and is going out with Potter, Longbottom must be very hurt by it all" she said.

"Well she is actually dumber than I thought, come on everyone is going in now" Millicent said before they went into the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. hey looked around and everyone seemed to be talking about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, each story was different.

TT

"I am fine now Harry" Ginny said as she shrugged his hands off her.

"Are you sure, you seem a bit pale" he said worredly, she had actually gone very pale since they left the train.

"Yea Weasley, you look sick" Thomas said as he looked at her face and droopy eyes.

"Gee thanks Thomas" she said sarcastically as she walked into the castle. "I am fine, just a bit tired I guess" she said although it felt a little more than that.

She stumbled slightly as she walked into the Great Hall, she was about to fall but Harry quickly grabbed her around her waist and helped her up. He helped her towards the Gryffindor table with Thomas and Finnigen who looked worried. None of them noticed the looks they were receiving, even from the teachers.

Ginny barely ate a thing during the welcome feast, Nevile was sitting opposite her, wondering why everyone was whispering.

"Ginny are you ok?" he asked, she nodded, she must have caught a cold from being in the snow so much. After the feast, she went up to the common room with Nevile, Harry, Thomas and Finnegan. She didn't understand why they were all so worried, she was fine.

She fell asleep with a slight head ache that night, wondering what the lessons were going to be like the next day.


	19. Decision

Ginny woke up with a pang in her head, she guessed that would teach her not to stay so long out in the snow, even if it was fun. She got up from her bed and looked into her hand mirror, she inwardly winced when she saw how pale she looked, she even had dark circles around her eyes. She shook her head but winced at the pain in her head and her scratchy throat, she needed to remember to get some pepper up potion from Madam Pomfrey. She quickly got ready when she realised that she had overslept. After ten minutes, she ran down the Grand Staircase and sat opposite Nevile, she had made it for the end of breakfast.

"Ginny you look awful" Nevile said worried as he put his hand on her forehead, shocked at how high her temperature was.

"Thank you Nevile, you look great too" she said jokingly but he just looked at her seriously.

"Even your voice sounds croaky, you should see Madam Pomfrey now before it can get worse" he said.

"There is no point, it is probably just a cold, I will get some pepper up potion later" she said shrugging it off.

"Whoa Gin, what happened?" Harry asked when he looked up from where he was sitting.

"I just have a cold, will people stop acting like I am dying or something" she said rolling her eyes.

"It looks more like a cold" he said concerned, she just grabbed a piece of toast, she didn't understand why people were fussing about it.

She swallowed the toast and felt tears prickle at her eyes as she felt it scrape against her dry throat. She closed her eyes as she winced, when she opened them she saw Harry looking at her, his expression was full of concern and worry. She looked in front of her and saw Nevile with the same expression. She suddenly thought, is this what it was going to be like for the rest of her life, Nevile in front of her, taking care of her, her loving him yet Harry always being there, her feelings growing for him more and more. She shook her head, she couldn't think like that, she liked Nevile.

"Ginny seriously, you should see Madam Pomfrey" Nevile said, she could see Harry next to him agreeing.

"I am fine, I just need some water" she said as she grabbed the goblet in front of her. She didn't realise how thirsty she was until it touched her lips, she drank it all at once but still felt thirsty, this got Harry and Nevile even more worried.

"Will you stop worrying, I am fine, I will see you later" she said not sure who she was talking to the most. She walked outside for some fresh air but still felt hot, ignoring it, she walked through the grounds, thankful for the breeze against her face until it was time for first lesson.

She walked up to Charms and sat down in her normal seat next to Nevile, once again feeling torn when Harry sat on the other side of her.

They were still working on Silencing charms but instead of frogs were working on birds. Ginny was took her wand out of her back and looked at the bird perched on the stand in front of her. She saw both Nevile and Harry watching her out of the corners of her eyes, they had worried expressions, she sighed, it wasn't like she was a fragile little toy doll or something. She cast the Silencing charm but quickly covered her mouth half way through it to cough and accidentally turned the bird bright pink.

"Miss Weasley, that is a nice colour changing charm but we are not doing them until next term" Professor Flitwick said as he looked at the bird. His eyes widened a little when he looked at her "Miss Weasley, would you like to see Madam Pomfrey?" he asked when he saw how pale and sick she looked.

"No sir, I am fine" she said ignoring the looks that were now on Harry's, Nevile's and even Thomas' and finnegan's faces.

"Very well Miss Weasley but I highly recommend that you see her today" he said before he looked at the other birds.

When the lesson was over, she walked out of the class room with both Harry and Nevile with her. She inwardly groaned, why was this happening to her, she didn't know what to do.

The next lesson was Potions and everyone had to be partners, Harry smiled at her and was about to ask her to be her partner when Nevile did.

"Sure I will" she said as they sat together, Harry glared at Nevile, he had to do something about him.

During the lesson, the fumes from the cauldrons made her even more dizzy to the point that she couldn't see straight.

"Ginny, Ginny how are you feeling" Nevile asked when he noticed that her eyes were unfocused.

"I am fine, I am actually feeling better" she lied but she could tell that he didn't believe her. She saw Harry on the other side of the room, he didn't look like he believed it either, what could she do.

"No talking, get on with your potions" Snape hissed as he glared at everyone but Harry noticed that his glare softened when he looked at Ginny. He needed to find out why Snape liked her, he hated everyone who wasn't Slytherin, especially Gryffindors yet he was nice to her. It was the same as on the ride home, he was actually nice.

After the lessons, Ginny was sick of Harry and Nevile, how was she suppose to know what to do when neither one would leave her alone. They were acting like she was dying or something, it was only a cold.

She ignored the pain and dizziness she was getting until the next day during Transfiguration when she blew up the goblet she was working on.

"Miss Weasley, you have been like this since you got back, you are going to see Madam Pomfrey now" Professor Mcgonagall said sternly, Ginny was only getting worse.

"But Professor I am fine, honest" she said cursing that she had to cough as her eyes watered.

The Professor raised an eyebrow "oh yes the image of perfect health, how could I have missed it" she said sarcastically. She looked around the room "I see that someone will need to go with you to see her to actually make sure you go" she said mostly to herself. She was surprised when both Harry's and Nevile's hands shot up. "oh erm ok Mr Potter seeing as you have already done your task you can go with her, although she will definitely not go back to any of her lessons today will you be able to stay with her in case?" she asked thinking that she might faint or something while everyone is in lessons.

"Yes Professor, I will make sure she is ok" he said, she wrote a note for him to stay with Ginny and not go to lessons and handed it to him. "Now be careful both of you, I don't want to hear anything disgracing Gryffindor" she said. Ginny looked at Nevile through her puffy eyes and wanted to say something but was dragged out carefully by Harry and felt too sick to argue, strangely, at that moment, her decision was made.


	20. Chosen

Ginny groaned, her headache felt worse as Harry dragged her down the corridor towards Madam Pomfrey. She really didn't want to see her, she hated the Hospital Wing, every time she was there it was painful.

"I actually feel better Harry, let's go back to class" she said as she tried to turn but he didn't stop walking. She glared at him "I said I fell better, we don't need to go to see her" she said but he still kept walking.

"I heard you and I hear your croaky voice and coughing so we are going to see her" he said without looking at her. She narrowed her eyes further but regretted it when it made her head hurt, she saw the triumphant smile on his face and felt like punching him, even though there was no way she could.

"Madam Pomfrey" he said once they were inside the Hospital Wing, the woman looked up and walked over to them.

"Please sit on a bed Miss Weasley" she instructed before she went into another room.

Ginny tried to walk to the bed on her own but Harry wouldn't let go of her "Harry I am fine" she said as she sat down, she hated his expression it too clearly said 'as if'.

"It doesn't seem too serious, just dragon pox and you seem to have a fever, you will need to take this for the pain but once the dots start appearing on you, you need to stay away from anyone who hasn't had them before, the last thing we need is most of the younger years to get it and don't scratch" she said as she gave her a vial.

"No worries Gin, I have already had them, the spot things don't last long" he said trying to make her feel better.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at that "excellent, Mr Potter you can stay with her" she said before she left for the back room again.

Ginny looked at the potion and felt even sicker at the thought of having to drink it. She looked up and saw Harry watching her with amusement. Sighing, she stood up from the bed "well seeing as we have to spend a while together and no one else, where to?" she asked.

He thought for a moment "The dorm is fine for now but once the classes have ended we will have to move, the girl's dorm is out so what about the boy's?" he asked.

"Fine but only if it is cleaner then your room was during the summer holidays" she said pretending to gag.

"It is and by the way, I found it and turns out it was the pizza" he said grinning at her disgusted look.

He burst out laughing as she hit his shoulder "your sick" she said as they walked to the common room, she silently thought that she loved his laugh.

They sat in front of the fire on the chairs, she watched the flames when she heard something. She looked at Harry and groaned when she realised he was opening the vial.

"Oh come on, it cant be that bad" he said as he passed it to her, she grimaced as she drank it.

"No, it was worse" she complained, ignoring his grin as he watched her. Her eyes widened as her skin began to itch all over.

She squeaked as she quickly scratched everywhere, her arms, her hands, her legs, her shoulders until Harry grabbed her hands.

"You cant scratch them" he scolded, she inwardly hit himself when he saw the tears in her eyes from needing to scratch. "I am going to let go, your not going to scratch are you?" he asked, she shook her head so he let go and sat back down.

It took everything she had not to scratch, it was nearly unbearable. She looked at her skin and saw black spots, stupid dragon pox, she thought.

"I know what will get your mind off them, we can do our potions work" he said as he opened his back. She rolled her eyes, wondering if she could scratch without him knowing.

She quickly scratched the side of her arm, he was still looking in his bag so she scratched again. He still didn't look up so she continued to scratch, it felt a lot better but the rest of her skin was itchy. She leaned down to quickly scratch her leg but stopped when she heard his voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a stern voice that she had never heard him use before.

She tried to look innocent as she sat up "nothing" she squeaked, already wanting to scratch again.

He looked at her suspisiously "were you scratching?" he asked watching her carefully.

"Of course not" she said trying to sound insulted at the very idea. He watched her carefully for a minute before he went back to looking in his bag. She watched him for a moment, she had started fidgeting, trying to take her mind off the itchiness.

After a moment, she leaned down and quickly scratched her leg "I knew it!" she heard, she looked up and saw him watching her. She silently cursed, he was smart, she watched him stand up and walk to his dorm. She was wondering what he was up to but didn't care as she scratched everywhere.

She looked up when she heard him walk back down the stairs, her eyes widened when she saw the mittens and spellotape. "This should help" he said as he walked over to her, she walked around and jumped up from the couch. He stopped when he realised what she was doing and watched her carefully.

She took a step back when he took a step forward "Ginny" he warned but she quickly ran around the couch and tried to go to the girl's dorm.

She managed to get onto the steps but she squealed when it turned into a slide and she fell back into Harry's waiting arms. He quickly wrapped them around her struggling frame and grabbed one of her hands. He put the mittens on her hands and used the spellotable before he was happy.

"Better, now you wont scar" he said smugly, she rolled her eyes, it was so not better. He led her back to the couch and sat next to her.

"I hate you right now" she said annoyed, he just grinned amusedly at her for a moment before he continued with his work.

"How can I do my work when I cant even hold a quill with these mittens" she said, she couldn't even read with these mittens.

He shrugged without even looking up from his work "you should have thought of that before you scratched" he said. She glared at him, he was treating her like a baby, how could she have feelings for him but when she looked at his smirk and the sparkle in his eyes when he looked at her she felt her knees go weak and knew why. She hated to say it but she might love him.

She sat there bored while she watched the flames of the fire, trying her best to ignore the itch all over her. She looked over to Harry and her eyes widened when she saw him scratching his hand "Harry" she whined as she felt the itch intense.

He looked up and realised what he did "sorry" he said sheepishly before he went back to his work.

"This is not fair, I am so bored" she complained, she could feel the smirk on his face.

"There is plenty to do" he said holding back his laughter when she sighed.

"No there isn't so will you take off these mittens so I can read or anything" she said, he looked at her for a moment but finally took pity on her with her doe like eyes. He sat closer to her and took one of the mittens off, he looked up and smiled at her look of joy. He loved her eyes, he loved her lips and the small pout she always did, no, he loved everything about her but she couldn't see that. He continued to look into her eyes as he undid the spellotape on her other hand. He looked down at her lips when she bit it, her lips were red and shiny.

He didn't let go of her hand as they just looked at each other, when he couldn't take it anymore, he leaned down and kissed her. He smiled into her lips when she didn't stop it this time, she melted into it. Both their eyes widened when they suddenly heard excited chatter and cheering. They looked up to see the Gryffindors in their year watching them as they walked into the common room, Harry inwardly cursed, it was lunch time. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw the shock and pain on Nevile's face and the pain on Ginny's. Getting her wasn't suppose to feel like this.


	21. Confruntation

"Nevile please we have to talk" she said desperately as she stood up from the couch and pulled the mitten off her hand. She sighed in relief when he nodded, she looked behind him at all the Gryffindors and hesitated "your dorm?" she asked. She was slightly hurt that he didn't say anything, just walked past her although she knew she disserved it. She looked sideways at Harry before she followed Nevile up the stairs to his dorm. He waited at the door for her and closed it once she was inside. He turned and watched her, she hated the silence but she just stood still nervously. "Nevile can I please explain" she said pleadingly, thankful when he nodded. "It started during the holidays, I didn't mean for it to happen but I started having feelings for him, I am so sorry I didn't plan on it, I tried to stay away from him but it didn't work and we just sort of kissed, I am so so sorry" she said wishing that he would do or say something, he was just watching her with a blank expression.

After a moment that seemed like hours to her, he finally spoke "so you are happy with him?" he asked.

"I am not with him, it was just one kiss" she explained in a rush, she didn't think she could ever feel as horrid as she felt right now.

"Ok, do you want to be with him?" he asked, once again, she really wished that he would show her how he was feeling, all she could see was his blank expression. She bit her lip, she didn't know how to answer that, she loved Harry but she loved Nevile too.

He seemed to take her silence as the answer and walked over to his bed, he sat down and continued to watch her.

"You would be happy though wouldn't you, if you were with him?" he asked, again with no sign of how he felt.

How did he expect her to answer that, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, no matter how she felt about Harry, she always has a soft spot for Nevile. Sighing, she nodded and looked down at the floor. She heard him stand up and walk over to her, he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she could see him. She was shocked to see that he was smiling softly at her. "If you are happy with him then you should talk to him, I may not be your boyfriend but I will always be your friend" he said warmly. She felt tears at her eyes as she beamed up at him and hugged him.

"Thanks Nevile, I am sorry this happened but you will find someone, I heard that Hannah Abott has a thing for you" she said slightly teasing him.

"I realised, she had been acting funny since she came back from her holiday, it almost seems like she is flirting with me or something" he said slightly confused.

Ginny laughed breathlessly as she tried not to cry "that's because she is dummy" she said as she hit his shoulder slightly.

"I will see you later, thankfully I have had dragonpox already, I will tell Harry to come up" he said before he hugged her again and left.

He walked down the stairs, ignoring everyone who was watching him and walked up to Harry.

"Listen Nevile, I'm sorry, I feel really guilty, it was all my fault" he said, he didn't know why but he felt horrid towards toad boy.

"It's fine Harry, we talked and as long is she is happy, she is waiting for you, with dragonpox that bad I don't think she is coming down" he said slightly worried. Harry nodded before he walked up to his dorm, Ginny was on Nevile's bed with her head in her hands.

"Gin" he said as he sat next to her, when she looked up, he noticed that her eyes were watery. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and grinned when she nodded, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Yes you moron" she said rolling her eyes, how could he think that she wouldn't.

He grinned "brilliant, now I am one girl closer to dating all of the girls in school" he teased jokingly, her jaw dropped before she grabbed one of Nevile's pillows and starting hitting him with it.

"Harry James Potter you meanie, you should not tease me about that" she said laughing as he tried to grab the pillow.

"Oh you have done it now Weasley" he said evilly when he managed to grab the pillow from her. She tried to look innocent as she widened her eyes and looked up at his smirk.

"You wouldn't really do anything to poor defenceless little me?" she asked pouting.

He raised an eyebrow "nice try, that is the opposite of what you are" he said, she grinned, it was true, before jumping up from the bed giggling and running to his bed to get a pillow.

She squeaked and laughed as she felt the pillow hit across her back, she looked over her shoulder to see Harry smirking.

As they ran around the room in a pillow fight, neither could stop laughing and both had the same thought 'why did they wait so long?'.

(A/N man I have got to stop listening to sad songs and watching sad films when I write, these are getting sappier and sappier. Also, Ollie, I resent being called mushy on your A/N, it may be true but I still resent it lol, Tes the 'Fred aholic')


	22. The Aftermath

Ginny woke up smiling when she realised that she didn't have dragonpox all over her skin and the itching had stopped. She thought about Harry and smiled, she still couldn't believe that he was her boyfriend. She walked down to the common room and was surprised to see him awake, he was looking into the fire with a soft smile on his face, he must have been thinking about something. She grinned slightly as she tip toed behind him and waited for a few moments, he still didn't know she was there.

"Morning Harry" she said loudly, laughing when he jumped and quickly turned around.

"Gin, you scared me" he said breathlessly which just made her laugh more as she clutched her sides.

"Good, that was the general idea" she said cheekily, she stopped when he had a sudden smile on his face and walked over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her "I love that I can do that now" he said, she smiled in agreement as she closed her eyes.

"Feeling better then?" he asked as he took all of her in and saw no Dragonpox.

"Yes, the itching has stopped thankfully and I don't feel sick" she said as she walked out of his embrace, they both knew they should go before anyone comes down.

"So I suppose you two are finally together?" they heard Seamus ask, they both turned to see him and Dean smirking at them.

"Yep, isn't it great" Harry said holding Ginny's hand, she turned slightly red as they all looked at her.

"I cant believe you two are trying to go without us, it is happening already, the next thing you know I will be waiting by the windows once a month waiting for any scrap of news from you" Seamus said dramatically.

"You could always find a girl you know" Dean said as they left the common room, Seamus looked at him like he was crazy.

Ginny giggled "oh no I could just see you as one of those annoying 'bachelors' who are sixty and still act like they are twenty or something" she said as Harry and Dean laughed.

"I am offended, although that probably wont happen with the overly sappy lover boy here to influence me" he said gesturing to Harry who was glaring at him.

"I told you not to call me a sappy lover boy Finnegan, I will make you pay" he said good naturedly.

Seamus pouted as he walked ahead of him "and just what are you going to do sappy?" he asked teasingly. Harry looked down at Ginny pleadingly, she smiled and let go of his hand. She laughed as he grinned and narrowed his eyes at Seamus who was suddenly looking nervous.

"Get back here Finnegan" he said as he chased the screaming boy down the corridor as Ginny and Dean laughed madly.

"Glad you and Harry are together, it was starting to get creepy that he would never stop looking at you when you were in the same room as him, once he actually went into a trance and followed you up the girls staircase, well, until it turned into a slide and he fell on Seamus who was trying to stop him" he said grinning at the memory of an overly dramatic Seamus shouting that Harry broke his ribs or something.

"I didn't know he did that" she said, she must have already been in her dorm when he stepped on the staircase.

They walked down the corridor until they heard Seamus scream "help, he is killing me!". They ran until they rounded a corner and nearly fell to the floor laughing. Harry only had him in a head lock but he was waving his arms frantically.

"You are such a drama queen Seamus" Dean said but Seamus just pouted slightly as he continued to wave his arms about. After a moment, Harry finally let him go causing him to fall back and land with a wince onto his backside.

"That was so not called for Potter" he said as he stood up and glared at them as they laughed.

"Man up Seamus, we need to go to breakfast" Harry said, at the mention of breakfast, Seamus quickly began walking again. Harry shook his head as he put his arm around Ginny and kissed her before they followed Seamus. Once they arrived at the Great Hall, Seamus was already piling his plate, they sat next to him and ignored the whispers.

"Strange, Snape isn't at the teacher's table" observed Dean, they looked up and was surprised that every teacher was there except Snape.

"Just makes this morning even better" Harry said before he leaned down and kissed Ginny playfully. Dean smiled thinking they were cute while Seamus pretended to gag, almost chocking on his eggs in the process.

"So anyway, about this colour changing charm that Dean found, we could use it on the Slytherins it will be great" Seamus said happily.

"Hey Ginny" greeted Hermione as she came into the Great Hall. Seamus spilt his goblet of water when he heard her voice but quickly put it back on the table while Dean sniggered.

"Hi Hermione, want to sit with us?" she asked hoping that the three idiots wouldn't mind, she knew Seamus definitely wouldn't.

"Sorry cant, talking to Lavender and Pavati about our plans for Astronomy" she said as she passed them but Seamus quickly stood up.

"Hi Granger, I am sure you can spend a while with us" he said smoothly, his voice was slightly deeper than usual.

She looked at him curiously "have you got a cold or something Finnegan, your voice sounds painful" she said wondering why Dean and Harry burst out laughing.

Seamus shrugged it off "fine but will you join us?" he asked, his voice back to normal, she raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"I guess Lavander and Pavati can wait, they will probably spend the whole time talking about boys anyway" she said as she sat down next to where a very happy looking Seamus was sitting.

"Did you get any news from your Mum yet?" Ginny asked as she tried not to giggle and Seamus' goofy grin.

"Yes actually, she sent me an owl yesterday and my little sister is coming any week now" she said happily.

"Nice, has she got any names yet?" Dean asked, he didn't know Granger's Mum was pregnant although it would explain the bump she had when he saw her at the train station at the start of the year.

"She cant decide between Emily or Jasmine" she said, Ginny smiled, she could imagine Hermione as a great big sister.

She sighed in content as Harry put his arm around her waist, she leaned into him as she heard the three boys talking about the colour changing charm. She thought that everything was perfect, her eyes widened when the Great Hall shook. Screams were heard as one of the side walls were blown up. She felt Harry's arms tighten protectively around her as they all ducked under the tables. Seamus had his arms around Hermione as he helped her under the table in time. They covered their mouths as smoke and dust filled the air. There was a flash and screams were heard and names were called. Harry looked sideways but his eyes widened when he realised that Ginny was gone. "Ginny!" he shouted as he got up and looked around he smoke, ignoring his friends as they tried to stop him. He looked around, squinting his eyes but couldn't see her anywhere. When her scream was heard, Dean, Seamus and Hermione quickly got up as well and tried to look.

Hermione screamed when she felt arms around her and looked up to see a silver mask.


	23. Taken

"Hermione!" Seamus shouted when he heard her scream, he squinted his eyes but it was too hard to see anything through the dust. As it began to settle, he saw a man with her, his hand covering her mouth, a look of terror of her face. He growled and took out his wand as he ran to them "let go of her" he barked.

"Out of my way boy" the man said, he didn't see him as a threat so didn't care. He narrowed his eyes, forget the wand, he thought as he pulled his arm back and punched the man in the face, smirking when he heard a crunch.

"You ok?" he asked as he helped Hermione, she nodded as she took out her own wand.

"We need to find the others" she said, they were thankful that the dust was starting to settle as they looked for their friends, it was easier to see everyone now. However, they stopped when they felt someone's hand on their shoulders, they looked behind them and saw Dumbledore glaring into the dust.

"Both of you get out of here, let the Professors handle this" he said before he passed them and began casting hexes.

Seamus sighed and turned to leave but Hermione didn't move "come on, he said to go" he said grabbing her arm.

She looked at him oddly "what, you don't usually do as your told" she said, she walked further into the Great Hall and cast a jinx at the closest person with a silver mask. His jaw dropped, Granger was actually doing what she was told not to do, he grinned, well so will he. He followed her until he saw Colin Creevey thrown against the wall.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Seamus screamed as he aimed his wand at the masked woman, he ran to Colin and helped him up.

"Get out of here Colin, where it is safe" he said, Colin nodded before he ran towards the doors of the Great Hall. Seamus turned and realised that Hermione was watching him, a kind smile on her face. They heard a cry of pain and quickly ran to where it came from, what they saw made them feel sick. One of the masked men was using the Cruciatus curse on Lavander Brown. Hermione cast a stunner that hit him in the middle of his back, he fell to the floor as Lavander panted, still wincing in pain.

The dust had settled completely as the Professors fought the masked people, most of the students managed to get away. They could see Harry and Dean but not Ginny, they hoped that he managed to get out. They ran to Harry and Dean and helped them fight but one of the men who seemed to be the leader stopped.

"We have what we want" he said before he disaparated, all of the other masked people followed him, all sneering at who was left in the Great Hall.

"All students go to your common rooms, Professors help me take the injured to the Hospital Wing" he said as he saw all of the bleeding and all of the unconscious students.

"Did you guys see Ginny?" Dean asked as they rushed to the common room, they panicked when they realised that none of them had.

"She must be in the common room with everyone else" Hermione said hopefully, that could be the only explanation. They ran to the common room and looked around at all the scared and panicked students, Ginny was no where.

"I will check her dorm" Hermione said as she hurried to the girl's stairs, when she came back down, she looked really scared and upset. "She isn't there, where could she be?" she asked on the brink of tears.

They all looked up when they heard Professor Mcgonagall "Mr Potter, there is something you need to hear" she said sadly.

"Is it about Ginny?" he asked, he didn't know if he wanted it to be about her or not, he chose not when the Professor nodded.

"Please Professor can we come, we are really worried about her" said Hermione, Seamus and Dean agreed as they looked pleadingly at the woman.

She sighed "very well, this way" she said as she walked out of the common room and to the Hospital Wing. The tension between the four teenagers became unbearable when they realised where the Professor was leading them. They were half relieved when it wasn't Ginny in the hospital bed surrounded by Professors, it was Lavander.

"Oh you are here, well Miss Brown, could you please tell us now" Dumbledore said kindly to the girl who was sobbing, the tears had nothing to do with her broken arm.

"I am sorry, it is my fault, I should have tried harder to stop him, please Harry, I'm sorry" she said hysterically.

"What happened?" Harry asked, shacking slightly as he saw how broken her spirit was, she was usually giddy and happy.

"They took her, the Death Eaters, he said that he was 'going to take Potter's happiness away' and grabbed Ginny, me and Pavati tired to stop him but he used the Cruciatus curse on me and one of them took Pavati, I should have tried harder" she said crying.

Harry felt tears a his eyes, he had always known that he had destroyed lord Voldemort somehow when he was a baby but didn't think that his followers were still trying to hurt him and now Ginny was in danger.

"Minevra, cast as many tracing charms as you can, we still might be able to find out where they apparated to, Filius, inform Hagrid, we need to find out how they were able to get in" he ordered. Both Professors rushed from the room as they followed his orders. "You four will stay in your dorms, the last thing we need is more students missing" Dumbledore said, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Hermione nodded and headed to their common room, they could still hear Lavander's crying from down the corridor.

The common room was empty when they arrived, everyone was in their dorms. "Well if they think that I am just going to stay here" Harry said before he ran to his dorm.

"He's right, the best bet is to follow Professor Flitwick" Hermione said thinking of how they could do it without being seen. Her eyes widened when Harry ran down the stairs, only his head was showing.

"Let's go" he said as the cloak covered Dean and Seamus, Hermione quickly stopped them.

"I am coming too" she said, she narrowed her eyes when they shook their heads.

"Sorry but we cant have you slowing us down, besides, it wont be safe" Harry said before they completely covered themselves with the cloak and left.

"Argh, he actually thinks that I am not going to help my best friend" she growled as she took out her wand, she was helping whether they liked it or not.

"There he is" Dean whispered when he spotted Professor Flitwick with Hagrid as they walked past.

"The tracers say that they apparated just outside an abandoned Manor about twelve miles North from here" said Flitwick.

"I still cant believe it was Death Eaters, I thought they had all been sent to Azkaban or died" Hagrid said sadly, he was close to Ginny, she was one of the few students that visited him and saw him as a friend.

They went to Dumbledore's office, unaware of the tree students who were out of bed. "Come on, I know how we can get there" said Seamus as he led the other two out onto the grounds. They stopped outside of Hagrid's hut where there were five Hippogriffs from a lesson he taught the third years. They climbed onto them, Harry used the 'point me' spell to point the way to the Manor before the Hippogriffs flew into the air.

.

Ginny whimpered as she sat in the corner of the cell, she didn't know where she was, she was so scared. She remembered her Father telling her about these people, about Death Eaters. She wanted to go back to school, she wanted to be home, anywhere other than where she was. She heard a door unlock in the distance and footsteps, determined not to show fear, she straightened her back and wiped away her tears, she was not going to let them know she was scared. The door to her cell was opened and her eyes widened when she saw two very familiar people talking. The blond haired one sneered at her as he saw her shock, it was Draco and Snape glaring at her. She quickly crawled back when they entered the cell but winced when her back hit the hard wall, she closed her eyes as she heard Draco laugh coldly, this was the end, she was going to die.


	24. Past

She closed her eyes as she heard Draco laugh coldly, this was the end, she was going to die. "Wow Weasley is actually scared, about time, it was creepy that nothing ever scared you" said Draco smugly. Ginny glared up at him but he just watched her amusedly.

Snape rolled his eyes "oh honestly Malfoy, we are not here to play games" he said as he walked closer to her.

"Fine, I was only saying that I find it interesting that she is actually scared" Draco said shrugging.

"Well you would have fainted from fright by now so stop messing and let's go, it is only a matter of time when they realise we are missing" Snape said hurriedly.

"Come with us Miss Weasley" he ordered as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cell. She tried to pull her arm back but he gripped her arm tightly as he dragged her out of the dungeon. Just as they left the dungeons, Snape turned and locked the door before Draco could get through.

"What are you doing?" Draco shouted through the door as he tried to open it, he had left his wand on the other side.

"This way" Snape said to Ginny, ignoring the shouts from the dungeons as he hurried down the hall with her.

She was confused when he pulled her back and hid against one of the walls while someone passed. When everything was clear, they continued down the hall and up some stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as she tried to struggle again but he held onto her arm firmly. She felt his hand cover her mouth as he looked around in case anyone was coming.

"Unless you want to go back down to that cell I suggest you be quiet and do what we say" he said, they hurried through the Manor until they reached the front door. She was surprised when he took her out onto the ground and apparated.

.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked finally getting out of Snapes grip and taking a few steps back.

"Saving your life Miss Weasley, don't be too happy about it though" Snape said rolling his eyes.

"What were you doing with those people?" she asked, she winced when Snape dragged her along.

"I am one of those people, however I am getting you out of there" he said as he continued to drag her.

"But why?" she asked, not like she was complaining, she just wondered why he was helping her if she was one of them.

"I cannot explain here Miss Weasley" he said, she looked up and noticed that they were heading towards Hogwarts.

Once they had arrived, he took her up to Dumbledore's office, he seemed happy to see them.

"Ah Severus, I knew I could count on you, where is Mr Malfoy?" he asked curiously.

Snape sighed "I couldn't help him in time, he is at the Manor, it was the only way to get Miss Weasley safe" he said.

"What is going on?" Ginny blurted out, she was starting to get angry. Dumbledore looked at Snape who sighed again, he knew this was going to happen some day.

"I will leave you both alone" Dumbledore said as he left the office, Snape gestured for her to sit down and tried to think of how to explain it all.

"Thirteen years ago, I was a spy for Dumbledore and pretended to help Voldemort, we heard about a prophesy child and he had to kill him, we went to the house and realised that more than one family was there..."

(Flashback)

"He is here severus, you will keep everyone away while I kill him" Voldemort ordered as they broke into the house.

"Petunia run!" Sirius shouted as he took out his wand, Petunia held Harry protectively to her as she ran to the nursery.

Voldemort followed her while Snape glared at Remus and Sirius "what are you doing here Snape, I knew we shouldn't trust you" Sirius spat.

"Shut up Black, I am here on Dumbledore's orders now get out of here while I get the children out" Snape snapped. Remus and Sirius ignored him as they ran up the stairs to help, they woke the Weasley children up and quickly took them downstairs.

"Quick everyone out!" Snape barked as he hurried them to the front door, everyone looked up when they heard a bang. The house began to shake before the ceiling collapsed.

"Protago!" Snape shouted as a shield covered them, the bricks and rocks were too much as his shield faded. Luckily it had stopped, he turned around to see Sirius and Remus panting as they looked around.

Screams were heard as the Potters and Weasleys ran to them, he felt a knot in his stomach when he realised that the children had been crushed by the ceiling. Half of the building was still standing including Harry's nursery where he was playing with his toys. Before anyone could say anything, Snape walked away, he should have stopped that, he should have been stronger. He stopped when he heard a baby crying, he looked up and saw Remus cradling a baby sadly.

"It is Ginny Weasley, the poor baby is an only child now" Remus said guiltily when Snape walked up to him. He looked down at the innocent looking baby girl with puffy red eyes as she cried. He knew at that moment that he would redeem himself for this by watching out for this child, to protect her when she needed help.

(End of Flashback)

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she thought about her brothers, she was never told what happened that night, now she knew.

"Then when you came to this school, you reminded me so much of, well, someone I use to care for" he said remembering the shock of the young Gryffindor reminding her of Lily.

Ginny didn't know what to say, know wonder he seemed so nice to her, she never understood what people meant when they called him horrid.

They both looked up when the door opened and Professor Sprout ran into the room "Potter and his friends are gone and so are three of the Hippogriffs" she said urgently.

Ginny's eyes widened, he had gone to the Manor "ok I will inform Dumbledore" Snape said. Ginny was about to go out and help him when she was grabbed by the arm.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Snape looking thoughtful "I will fitch the stupid boys, do not leave this office" he said before he left and locked the office door.

.

"This looks like a dungeon" said Dean as they rushed through the Manor, they had to save Ginny. They tried to open the door but it was locked "Alohamora" he muttered and opened it. The next thing he knew, he felt pain shoot through his face before he fell to the ground. Harry and Seamus pointed their wands into the dark and narrowed their eyes when they saw the familiar sneer of Malfoy before they felt pangs in their heads and fell to the floor.


	25. Love

Harry and Seamus fell to the floor in a heap, behind them, two masked Death Eaters sneered at them. One threw Malfoy's wand to him before they levitated the bodies to the dungeons and into one of the cells.

"Well done Draco, Voldemort may reward you for this, keep an eye on them" said a woman with blond hair before the two adults left. Draco grumbled about getting stuck with the boring jobs as he sat in a chair in the corner, fiddling with his wand. After a few minutes, he heard something coming from the cell before Harry and his friends were awake.

"Let me out right now Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he slammed against the cell door, he was going to hex him with everything he knew when he got his wand back.

He heard a cruel laugh as Malfoy walked closer to them "you are in no position to demand anything Potter, Weasley might have gotten away but Voldemort wont mind when he finds out that you are here" he said smugly.

"Ginny is safe?" he asked relieved, now all he had to do was get out of here which was definitely going to be hard.

"Yes, the traitor Snape took her away" Malfoy said sneering at the anger shown on his face. He went back to the other side of the cell where Seamus and Dean was, he winced when he saw Dean's bloody nose.

"The cowardice git, he punched me when I wasn't expecting it" he growled as he tried to stop the blood with his sleeve. His nose looked crooked, it might have been broken, Harry narrowed his eyes at the cell door, Malfoy was going to regret this.

They heard a cold laugh and wanted nothing more than to kill the stupid little ferret.

.

Ginny sighed as she walked around the office, there must have been some way out. Dumbledore had agreed with Snape to keep the office locked. She growled as she kicked over one of the chairs, why did this have to happen.

She looked up when she heard a voice "goodness dear, there are much better ways to let out your anger" one of the portraits said, she looked like she had just woken up because of the bang.

"Sorry" she said blushing slightly as she picked up the chair, the portrait was a past Headmistress.

The woman smiled "now what has you so angry?" she asked politely.

"Well someone I love is in danger, he went to a Manor full of Death Eaters with some friends to save me, I want to help but Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape have locked me in here, I need to help him, what if he died" she explained in tears.

The Headmistress' eyes widened, whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that. "oh dear, don't worry, there is a special way to unlock the door from the inside, all you have to do is-"

"Don't tell her you crazy woman, if that girl goes then she would be in danger as well, as a former Headmistress you should keep students safe if you can" said one of the portraits behind her.

"Oh hush Phineas, the poor girl wants to help her love you heartless snake" said another portrait, she looked around the room and realised that all the portraits had woken up.

"I agree with Dily and Vulpus, let her go" said an elderly looking man who was smiling at her.

Phineas looked like he was about to scream "If any of you tell her how then I will have no choice but to tell Albus" he said.

Protests were heard all over the room "quiet, Phineas is right, it is not our decision to make anyway, it is Albus'" said a very formal looking man with a long pointy hat.

"Oh shut up and get off your high horse Newton, you bloody old fashioned, stuck up snob" said a woman as she rolled her eyes.

Newton puffed out his chest as he glared at her "what did you call me you old hag!" he shouted as the two began to bicker.

"Honestly, you two bicker like school children, now dear, ask Fawkes to let you out and you best hurry, good luck" the woman who talked to her first said. As Phineas stormed passed his portrait and into another one outside the office, Ginny rushed to the Phoenix.

"Please Fawkes, can you unlock the door?" she asked feeling very silly for talking to the bird. She was shocked when it seemed to nod and fly to the door, as it's beak pecked at the wood, the door flung open, she beamed as she ran from the room.

"Thank you!" she called to the portraits, she heard them all wish her luck as she ran down the corridor. She remembered what Professor Sprout said about the Hippogriffs and ran onto the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Her smile grew when she saw one Hippogriff left and climbed onto it before flying to the Manor.

.

It had been an hour and neither boy had found a way out, they looked up when they heard a door open. One of the Death Eaters had walked into the dungeons and to Malfoy.

"Well done Draco, our lord wants to see you, I am to look after the prisoners" he said, Malfoy nodded before leaving. The Death Eater watched them carefully, smiling at them.

"I knew we should have listened to the Professors" Seamus grumbled as he sat in the corner.

"What, you don't usually do as your told" the Death Eater said, Seamus' eyes widened, Hermione said the exact same thing when they were in the Great Hall.

He looked at the Death Eater and his jaw dropped "Hermione?" he asked, Dean and Harry looked confused.

"Hello to you guys too, so this is what it is like to slow you guys down?" the Death Eater asked raising an eyebrow as they looked over the keys.

The three boys laughed with relief as they realised that it was her "Hermione, let us out" Dean said, confused as to how she looked like a Death Eater.

She rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door "I cant believe I thought Polyjuice Potion was a waist of time" she said as she changed back to herself, she smiled as she passed them their wands.

"I love that your so smart" said Seamus as he hugged her, almost giddy that she didn't tense.

"I hate to break up this little reunion but we need to get out of here" said Dean but Harry shook his head.

"No way, I am going to make these guys pay" he said as he stormed out of the dungeon, ignoring his friends telling him to stop.

He walked up to a main room and narrowed his eyes when he saw seven Death Eaters "Levicorpus!" he screamed at one as he ducked a curse. Hermione was quickly pulled back by Seamus as he and Dean cast hexes.

"Hermione" she heard someone say, she turned and smiled brightly when she saw Ginny running to them.

"Have you seen Snape?" she asked, half glad, half worried when she shook her head. "Come on" she said as she ran past Hermione and hit a Death Eater with a leg locker. Harry, Dean and Seamus were overjoyed when they saw her but they had to keep fighting.

Harry felt a warmth in his chest, she was alive, he was more determined to protect her as he hit a stinging hex at a woman who got too close to her.

.

"Albus, I tried to stop them bt they told the girl how to get out of your office, she has gone to the Death Eaters to save someone" Phineas said breathlessly when he finally found Dumbledore who was preparing the Aurors.

"Thank you Phineas" he said, his eyes wide at what he had heard. In a 'pop' he apparated to the Manor where the Aurors were heading, he shook his head, those children were so stubborn when it came to helping each other.

.

A/N: Jason, you didn't log in so I had to write this here. Sorry if chapter 21 didn't seem realistic but the idea was that Nevile loved her so much and knew that there was always something between Harry and Ginny. He wanted her to be happy, even if it was not with him. Also, that was the only way I could make it so Nevile didn't get hurt because I didn't want him to be and by the comments I got I guessed no one else wanted him to hurt either. Tes the 'Fred aholic'.


	26. The Manor

Snape ran through the Manor, neither Potter or his hooligan friends were in the dungeons. He thought of where they could be when he heard Ginny's voice, his eyes widened, he thought she was safe. He hurried to where her voice was coming from, he failed to protect the Weasley boys but he was not going to fail this time. He stopped when he saw Ginny, Potter and their friends in a room with seven Death Eaters on the floor unconscious.

"Your safe!" Harry said happily as he hugged Ginny, lifting her off the floor as she laughed.

"Calm down Harry, we need to go" she said, he refused to let her go but scowled when he saw Snape walk into the room.

"You stupid slimy git, you are one of them, your a Death Eater!" Harry said as he, Dean and Seamus pointed their wands at him. Before Ginny could say anything, he cast a disarming charm, Snape was thrown back against the wall with a sickening thud. He ran at him and pointed his wand at the man as he groaned in pain. He held his gaze for a moment, anger building up inside him as he thought of what might have happened to Ginny, every intention of killing him. He opened his mouth, the unforgivable incantation fresh in his mind as he stared into the cold eyes which seemed haunted with the past. He shook his head, he didn't care, the Professor disserved to die, after everything he did and everything he could do. His mind clouded, all he could feel was hate and anger. Suddenly, he felt a small light in him as he heard Ginny's voice, he tried to fight it but in his inward struggles, she disarmed him.

"Harry don't, he isn't a Death Eater" she tired to explain as she helped Snape up. Harry seemed to growl when Snape was close to her, they shouldn't trust him, it was probably him who let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts in the first place.

"Get away from him Ginny" he said glaring at Snape, he was evil, he would probably kill them all if he had his wand.

"You don't understand Harry, he saved me but we came back to help you, he is a spy for Dumbledore" she said ignoring the expression on Snape's face.

Harry looked at him sceptically "where were you when the Death Eaters attacked?" he asked narrowing his eyes when Snape refused to answer. He was about to acuse him again when there was a bang from below them.

"They are here!" hissed a man followed by the sound of curses and hexes. They rushed to the door and saw Death Eaters everywhere, the front door burst open and Deumbledore ran in with Aurors.

"Your too late, Snape has killed that little brat and the precious boy who lived is next" said a woman in a silver mask and she cast an unforgivable curse at him.

"Voldemort is dead, why are you still doing his work?" Dumbledore ordered as his spell knocked the woman to the floor.

She hissed up at him "the great lord will never be dead, he will return and when he does the boy will be know more" she said. With a quick flick of his wand, the woman fell unconscious, he ignored her as he dodged a flash of flight. This people had a chance to change their ways but they still talked and acted like the dark lord was alive.

"Dumbledore" said a man curtly, he turned around to see Lucius Malfoy who was suppose to be in azkaban sneering at him. "Surprised to see me? that idiot Fudge didn't want any publicity about Death Eaters so he hushed it all up" he said like he was greeting an old friend. "Avada Kedavra!" he screamed, Dumbledore shook away the shook and quickly cast a shield around him.

"Voldemort is Dead Lucius and if you continue like this then all of you will be" he said trying to make him understand, before the Death Eaters, Lucius was a lovely boy and a great student.

"He is coming back, you should stay and see him Albus, I am sure he is longing to see you" he said in mock politeness.

"All of you stay in here" Snape said from the room above them as he ran to help.

"Like that is happening" said Dean before they followed him, they had every right to help. They ran down a set of stairs, dodging the lights of magic that shot passed them.

"I am so glad you are here Potter" a voice drawled behind them, they turned to see Malfoy glaring at them.

"You guys go, I can deal with this stupid ferret" Harry said, no one moved as they pointed their wands at Malfoy.

"I said go!" Harry barked which made them leave, they knew that Harry felt like he needed to do this and weren't going to stop him.

"Shame she is still alive, It will be a lot of pleasure to kill her once your gone Potter" he said smugly as he cast a stinging hex.

"Shut up, you are not going near her!" Harry said, he was starting to see red as he glared at his smug sneer, how dare he.

"What's the matter Potter, did I touch a soft spot?" he taunted as he managed to hit him. Harry winced in pain but ignored it as the need to tear the traitor apart grew.

Ginny levitated a mirror from the wall and dropped it above a Death Eater's head as they tried to curse someone behind their back.

The man turned and saw the Death Eater on the floor and smiled at her, her eyes widened, it was Remus, thank goodness the Death Eater didn't finish the curse. He ran over to her and checked her over "you ok?" he asked and sighed in relief when she nodded. "Stay hidden" he said before he ran to where Tonks was cornered by four Death Eaters.

Ginny looked around, her eyes widened when she saw Draco suddenly looking at her with a cruel smile on her face "Avada Kedavra!" he screamed. She saw the light come closer but was too shocked to move. The green light reflected in her wide eyes as she tried to think but her mind had gone blank.

Harry left his wand and punched Draco in the face before he fell to the ground, he ran to her and cursed when he realised that he couldn't make it in time.


	27. In the Great Hall

Ginny screamed as she fell forward and hit the floor, breathing heavily as the light zoomed past her. She wondered who had pushed her as Harry kneeled next to her and hugged her tightly, she could feel him crying against her. She turned and her jaw dropped, Snape had pushed her out of the way, he had taken the curse. Her mouth went dry when she saw his lifeless body. She felt herself being pulled up by Harry as he dragged her to safety, ducking out of the way.

"Ginny stay in here" he told her, that broke her out of her state of shock.

"I am helping" she said as she tried to move past him but he wouldn't let her, he loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her. Tears prickled at her eyes, Snape had always been so nice and now he was dead because of her. Harry growled as he left her, his eyes burned when he saw Malfoy standing up. "Crucio!" he shouted and felt sick pride in seeing him squirm with pain, he disserved it.

"Harry!" he heard his Mother scream but didn't pay attention, he needed to make Malfoy hurt. He felt his Father put his arms around him and take his wand as he saw people run to him.

"It's ok Harry, it's over" his Father was mumbling, he finally took his eyes of Malfoy and looked into the concerned eyes of his Father. He looked around and saw Death Eaters being taken by the Aurors to Azkaban, he was right, it was over. He looked back and saw Snape's body being lifted, he had always despised the man but he saved Ginny. He shrugged out of his Father's hold and ran to where he left Ginny and felt pain when he saw her crying. He kneeled next to her and hugged her, it was over.

.

(Snape)

Snape looked up when he heard Malfoy shout the killing curse, his hands clenched when he saw it aimed at Ginny. He looked around and realised that Potter was trying to help her but even he knew he was too far away. Shaking his head, he ran towards her, he was not going to let another Weasley die because of him. He was stronger now, he was not going to let her die. That was his last thought as he pushed the frightened girl out of the way, the curse hit him in the chest before everything turned blank, he had redeemed himself.

.

Four hours later, they were all sitting in the Great Hall, the other students safe in their Dorms. Molly was fusing over Ginny who didn't look like she could focus on anything. Arthur and Hermione were watching her sadly as they tried to get her to talk but she refused to. On the other side of the Great Hall, Harry, Dean and Seamus were watching them worried while they were getting lectured by Dumbledore. He realised they were not paying attention to him so he just sighed and went to talk to some Aurors.

"Harry my baby, are you ok?" Lily asked as she checked over the boys. Sirius and Remus were arguing while he healed Tonks' broken arm, Remus wanted to do it to make sure it was done properly but Sirius just rolled his eyes. Lily noticed that the boys watched Ginny and felt awful that they had to sit on the other side of the Great Hall because of Dumbledore.

Once Tonks was healed, she stood up and walked over to the boys, she realised that Remus followed her. She turned and saw that he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. "Can I speak to you alone?" he asked after a moment, confused, she nodded and followed him to an empty corner of the room.

"Thanks for the help with those Death Eaters Remus" she said smiling at him, she didn't know what she would do if he didn't, those people didn't play fair.

"I just wanted to say that I really like you although I am too old for you" he said, she scowled at him and was about to protest but he stopped her.

"But, I could have lost you without telling you the truth so here it is, will you go out with me?" he asked unsure. He grinned when she squealed and leaned up to kiss him, she had been waiting for the idiot to ask that for years. They all looked down when they heard Harry sigh, he was looking longingly at Ginny who seemed unfocused.

Sirius grinned as he kneeled down "just go to her and kiss her, ignore what Dumbledore said" he said but James rolled his eyes.

"That wont do anything Black, she is upset, try and make her laugh Harry" James said and looked hurt at Remus' protest.

"Ignore these two idiots, what you should do is act like a gentlemen and comfort her, she needs a shoulder to cry on" he said. As they all gave him advise, Lily rolled her eyes wondering how any of them managed to even get a girlfriend in the first place.

"Harry what you need to do is-" she said and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. She smiled at the confused expressions of Remus, Sirius and James as they wondered what she had said. Harry looked unsure as he thought about it but she nodded encouragingly, her smile brightened when he stood up and walked over to Ginny. They watched closely as he talked to her, he seemed nervous but they couldn't hear what he was saying. After a few minutes he stopped and she looked at him blankly before a smile spread across her face and she leaned up to kiss him. Next to them, Hermione beamed Harry and Ginny parted and laughed as they heard Seamus and Dean cheering loudly.

"What did you say to him?" James asked curiously, something Remus and Sirius wanted to know too.

"Just some good advise, something you wont know about Jamesy" Lily teased, she grinned at their expressions, sometimes she still saw the boys from their last year at Hogwarts.

.

(Harry and Ginny)

Harry gulped as he stood up from the bench, his Mother's words echoing through his mind as he walked over to Ginny. He saw her look up as Molly and Arthur went, muttering something about 'talking to Albus'. Hermione moved down to the other side of the table so they could talk. He sat next to her and inwardly winced when he saw pain in her eyes.

"Ginny I know you hate what Snape did but he did it because he wanted to protect you" he said stuttering, he didn't know what to say. He took a deep breath and thought about what his Mother said.

"Listen Gin, I just have to say that I have never met a girl like you before and have always liked you, I think that is why I have acted so horrible since we were little, it pains me to see you like this, it wasn't your fault, it was Snape's choice and if I could I would have taken his place" he said, she watched him silently, he was slightly nervous but his confidence coming back to him.

"You are funny, gorgeous, a great prankster and you have a wicked temper which I think is great and you are fun to be with unlike most girls, want I am trying to say is that, I love you Gin and I am so glad that your alive, please stop blaming yourself about Snape" he said. His nerves started to build as she stared at him blankly, he grinned when a slow smile spread across her face. She leaned up and kissed him, he smiled into her lips as he kissed her back. They heard cheering from Seamus and Dean and broke away laughing "I love you too Harry but your friends will need some getting use to" she said grinning.

He grinned and quickly kissed her again, they parted as Hermione, Seamus and Dean walked up to them. While everyone talked to each other, Harry looked up and saw his Mother wink at them.

He laughed at Seamus' and Dean's antics as they argued over who would be the next sucker to get tied down and put an arm around Ginny's arm. He thought about his Mother's words, in future he would just go straight to her, it was the best advise he was ever given.

"Just tell her how you feel".


	28. Moving

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard someone knock at her front door. She was about to answer it when she heard it open, shrugging she looked back down at her book, Emily must have gotten it. "Hermione it's your friends" shouted a girl's voice followed by chatter.

"Thanks Em" she called back as she stood up and put her book down. She walked down the stairs of her family home and smiled when she saw her eight year old sister. She was talking to Harry, Ginny, Dean and Seamus about something that was apparently funny.

"Hey" she said, wondering what was so funny as they all tried to hold in their laughter.

Seamus grinned and kissed her "an elephant teddy huh?" he asked gesturing to Emily who was giggling madly before everyone bust out laughing.

Hermione went bright red "Emily you are so dead when I catch you!" she shouted as her sister ran to her bedroom. She sighed as she turned back to her friends "what are you guys doing here anyway, I thought I said I was busy today?" she asked. She knew she told them that she was moving today.

"Right, so here we are Miss Granger, your own personal movers" Dean said jokingly, she smiled and was about to say thanks but Seamus put an arm around her waist and walked up to her room with them.

"Man it's creepy how organised you are" Harry said as he looked around the room that looked like it belonged to an old woman not a 23 year old. They began putting everything in the labelled boxes as they talked about what the new flat was like.

"Just think of all the fun of it Hermione" Seamus said wiggling his eyebrows, Hermione laughed as she threw a her baby blue pillow at him.

"Keep it clean Finnegan" she mock scolded, shaking her head at his pretend hurt and outraged expression.

"Why Miss Granger I never meant it like that, I would never" he said pouting as everyone snorted with laughter and continued packing.

They all looked up when Harry started laughing "Emily was telling the truth" he said holding up a pink elephant teddy.

Hermione narrowed her eyes "give that back Potter!" she ordered as she snatched it from him, ignoring his laughter as she held the teddy to her and put it in one of the boxes carefully.

"Don't worry Hermione, it is cute and he is one to laugh, he still keeps a rainbow blankie in his draws, Remus and Sirius showed it to me and Dean" Seamus said grinning when he heard Harry whine.

Ginny's head popped up from behind one of the boxes with an evil smile on her face "really, oh Harry you have to show me it" she said excited.

"Just ask Sirius about it and he will gladly show you" Dean said ignoring Harry's protests as Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Ok people we need to get back on track" Harry said indignantly as he began to put the books in the boxes again. Everyone went back to work, he turned red every time he heard a stray snicker from someone that would start everyone off.

After half an hour, they all took a break, Ginny and Hermione went down to the kitchen to get something to drink. Emily was sitting at the table with some ice cold lemonade and all the windows open on the hot summer day. Hermione smiled as she cast a quick cooling charm on the room for her.

"Thanks Hermione" Emily said as she drank her lemonade, Hermione nodded before she grabbed some cans of cold pop from the fridge and passed half to Ginny.

Back up in the bedroom, Seamus, Dean and Harry were bickering about Dean having a girl. "Oh that's rich coming from the shameless bachelor and, well, Harry" Hermione said as she and Ginny laughed at them and walked into the room.

"Oi, we were never that bad" Seamus said but both girls just laughed more.

"Yea keep that in mind when you look at your old 'little black book' and Harry's old chocolate stained shirt" Ginny said between her laughter. Harry and Seamus pretended to huff as they opened their cans.

"Fine, we are better now right?" Harry asked as he put his arm around Ginny's waist, both girls looked at each other but refused to answer. Taking that as an answer, Seamus and Harry turned away from them.

Hermione smiled as she put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder "but who said that was a bad thing?" she asked loving the grin that was now on his face.

"Ok your forgiven but we need to get back to work" he said as he picked up more books, Harry kissed the end of Ginny's nose before he put pictures into one of the boxes.

Dean smiled, it wasn't like he didn't want what his friends had, it was that he couldn't find anyone, maybe one day, he thought longingly as he closed and taped up the box he had filled.

"Hermione you have way too many books" Ginny said as she looked over all the boxes that were labelled 'books'.

Hermione shrugged as she grinned "I like to read" she said ignoring the look Seamus was giving her. They continued to pack until finally, the room was empty, Hermione looked around and sighed as she saw how empty it was, so many memories.

"Let's go then" Seamus said as everyone shrunk some of the boxes each and put them in their pockets, they apparated outside Hermione's new apartment in muggle london and waited for her to unlock the door.

Inside, the boxes were put in the spare room while they relaxed, Hermione smiled as she looked around, she finally had a place of her own. She looked up when she saw Seamus sit next to her "I still would have prefered it if you moved in with me" he said thinking of all the space he had at his apartment.

"You know why I cant Seamus, my parents would go mental, I shouldn't be with a guy until after marriage" she said laughing slightly as he nuzzled against her neck.

"Oi none of that, we are here remember" said Harry pretending to gag as he almost chocked on his butterbeer.

"You are free to leave at anytime mate" Seamus said almost annoyed that his moment with Hermione was gone.

"I would but I know how bored you would be without me" Harry said grinning toothily as he heard Seamus mumble 'not bloody likely'.

"Harry you drank the last of the butterbeers" Dean complained as he glared at him, he tried to look innocent as he hid the butterbeer but no one was fooled.

"Come on Harry, I will come with you" Ginny said winking at him as she grabbed his hand, he grinned as he followed her.

"Not so fast, Dean can go with you" Seamus said as kissed Hermione who was trying to stand up.

"Thanks Seamus, it is great to know how much I am liked" Dean joked, he quickly ducked the couch pillow that was thrown at him before they left.

"How are we even going to get butterbeer this far into muggle london?" Dean asked as he looked around.

"We might as well take a few more minutes to apparate to the leaky cauldron or something, I don't think we would be missed that much" Harry said before they walked into one of the alleys and apparated.

After about ten minutes, they apparated back to the alley with a few bags of butterbeers, they were walking back to Hermione's apartment when Dean knocked into a woman and nearly dropped the bag of butterbeers he was holding. He apologised as he put the bag down and helped the muggle up, she smiled but raised an eyebrow when she saw what was in the bag.

"Butterbeer?" she asked confused, Dean tensed, he couldn't have another incident on his record.

"Oh yea it's just a new beer" he said weakly as he shrugged and quickly picked the bag up, confused when she laughed.

"Oh honestly, a new type of beer, what type of muggle would believe that, you need to be more careful" she said.

He sighed in relief, she was a Witch "sorry I thought you were a muggle, you would think that I would have better lies" he said shrugging.

"You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" she asked as she looked at him carefully.

"Not sure, I work in the department of 'misuse of magic' if that's it" he said, she smiled, she must have remembered.

"That's right, you helped my cousin with those enchanted dustbins last year, I don't believe you were thanked for that, want to come up for a drink or have you got an evening planned with your friends?" she asked gesturing to her house which was a few doors down from Hermione's.

"Of course he would love to have a drink, bye Dean" Ginny said quickly as she took the bag from him and smiled when he nodded and followed the woman.

Harry and Ginny ran into the apartment grinning "you guys will not believe what just happened" Harry said as he put the bags down in the kitchen.

"What?" Hermione asked as she walked in and grabbed one of the bottles with Seamus.

"Dean is having a drink with a woman, an actual woman" Ginny said squealing, Hermione grinned while Harry and Seamus looked proud.

"Aren't you having one Gin?" Harry asked as he noticed that Ginny just got a glass of water.

"no, I have been feeling kind of sick" she said waving it off as Harry looked at her concerned, she had been sick for a few weeks and a few mornings she would run to the bathroom and be sick, she said it was just a bug but he was still worried. They walked into the living room and wondered how Dean was doing.

"Here is to no more Auror work for the next month mate" Seamus said as he and Harry laughed and clinked their bottles together.

Hermione rolled her eyes "I am going to miss you two at the Ministry, how will I get the top reports for the Daily Prophet when my spies are gone?" she asked.

Harry laughed "don't worry, Ginny will still be able to leak you information from the Quidditch teams, the best chaser" he said kissing Ginny playfully.

She sighed as she leaned against him and felt his warmth, she was so happy as she heard laughter from her friends.

She looked up into the eyes of Harry as he held her close to him. Everyone knew him as the-boy-who-lived but she will forever know him as the-boy-she-loved.


	29. Family

"Happy anniversary Gin" said Harry as he gave Ginny a small box, she smiled as she gave him his present.

"A whole two years since we were married, it doesn't feel that long" Ginny said happily, she unwrapped the box, her smile grew when she saw a beautiful necklace. "Oh Harry I love it, thank you" she said, she leaned forward and kissed him, giggling when he grinned.

"I love you too, especially when you do that" he said and laughed when she playfully hit his shoulder. He opened his gift and grinned when he saw leather Quidditch gloves.

"I thought you would like them next time you play against Seamus and Dean" she said shyly, his grin grew, she was so cute.

"They are perfect" he said, he put the gloves back in the package and put his arms around her. "I still cant believe you agreed to marry me" he said softly as he leaned down and kissed the end of her nose.

"Oh you would rather that I refused? Ok" she said innocently, trying not to laugh at his expression. She walked out of his grip but laughed when he quickly wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh no you don't missy, you are mine" he growled mockingly before he leaned down and trailed kisses along her neck, grinning when he heard her giggle from the sensation.

"Will you stop that, you know Hermione and the marauders are coming over soon" she teased, pushing him away gently.

"Fine but you are all mine when they are gone" he said pouting, she rolled her eyes, he was never going to grow up, then again, she liked him just the way he was.

"Dean is bringing Amanda with him so you will need to be nice" she said, Harry huffed, he was always nice.

"You know what I mean Harry, don't pull another practical joke on her, I think you scared her" she said laughing.

"Ok, ok, where is my little man anyway?" he asked as he walked into the end room, his grin turned into a small smile when he saw his son asleep, his little James. His son was ten months old and in Harry's opinion was absolutely adorable, in other words, was just like his Mother in every way. Except his hair which was just like Harry's, Ginny always joked that the poor thing had the male Potter hair curse. His eyes were dark brown and could make anyone melt at the slightest look. Little James already had them all wrapped around his little finger. Harry walked out of the room quietly, as much as he loved his son, the peace was lovely.

"Now back to before... oh come on!" Harry said annoyed when they heard the door bell ring. Ginny shook her head as she went to answer it, she smiled when she saw Seamus and Hermione.

"Hello all, miss me?" Seamus asked after he hugged Ginny, he heard Harry scoff and pretended to glare at him.

"Well it is nice to see you too mate, how I'm are you? I'm good by the way" he said sweetly. "How's James?" Hermione asked as they all walked into the living room.

"He doing fine, thankfully he hasn't got that cold anymore, he is sleeping now" Harry said, he had been so worried when his son started sneezing even though Ginny said he would be ok.

"Well that's good, I thought it was going to end up being serious or something" Seamus said.

"You and Harry worry too much, it was just a cold, I hated that poor James had a cold but he wasn't going to die" Hermione said, Ginny agreed. Harry was about to object but the door bell went again.

"That will be Dean and Amanda" said Harry as he stood up and walked out of the room to the door.

"Hi Harry, is James any better?" Dean asked as he and Amanda walked into the house, they smiled when they saw everyone in the living room.

"Yes he is much better, he is sleeping right now" Harry said as they sat down.

"Two years, back in fourth year I would never think that you two would get together no matter have two wedding anniversaries" Dean said as he sat down.

"I know what you mean, sometimes I wonder why I said yes in fifth year- Harry I'm joking!" Ginny said giggling when she heard Harry growl and pull her up onto his lap playfully.

"I know Gin but I like being close to you" he said as he rested his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes, very relaxed now.

"How is Emma Hermione? Ginny asked, leaning back against Harry as he tightened his arms around her waist.

"Emma is great, she is very excited about only having a year until Hogwarts, she is determined to be in Gryffindor" Hermione said laughing slightly, Emma would probably leave if she ended up in a different house.

Seamus was about to say something when they heard James squeal "he must have heard everyone" Harry said fondly.

"He probably wants to join in" said Ginny as she stood up, giggling at Harry's sudden pout, she walked into her son's room and picked him up.

"Hello James, want to come join the fun?" she cooed, she beamed when he giggled and squealed excitedly. She took him into the living room and watched her son amusedly as his face lit up at the sight of the others.

"Hey Jamesy" Seamus cooed as the little boy squirmed out of his Mother's arms and walked unsteadily over to them, trying his best not to fall like he did last time.

"That was great James" Harry said proudly as he picked him up, he hadn't fallen at all as he walked across the room.

Ginny smiled as she saw Amanda and Dean together, she was glad that her and Harry were there when he met her. There was no way Dean would have said yes on his own when she asked if he wanted to have a drink with her. It turned out they had a lot in common and are now going out together. Both Hermione and Seamus had looks on their faces when they looked at James that told her that there was going to be a friend for James soon. They had been married for a few months now and she knew that they both were trying to have a baby. Ginny sat next to Harry and watched as he played with their son, she couldn't believe she ever hated Harry. She loved him so much, she remembered telling him that she was pregnant, he was so happy. It was two weeks after they all helped Hermione move into her new flat. She had been feeling sick for a while, eventually Harry managed to get her to see a Healer. She was so surprised when she was told she was pregnant and was a bit worried that Harry wasn't going to like it. However, when she told him, he grinned and was literally ecstatic about it.

She smiled as she watched her friends, their school lives seemed like a different life. They had all became good friends with Amanda and they were all excited that Dean was going to propose to her, he had gotten the ring a few days ago. She was glad that everything was so perfect in their lives. Her smile brightened as she watched Seamus and Dean cooing over James, laughing as he clapped and tried to talk back to them. Ginny sighed, she was happy not just to be able to call them her friends but to call them her family.

A/N: The end, I really hope people liked this story because I really enjoyed writing it, Tes the 'Fred aholic'.


End file.
